He was a girl
by Pink Panther1
Summary: He was a girl... well actually, SHE was a girl, until she became a BOY. Tomoyo the troublemaker, forced to disguise as a boy! An eyecatcher and girlcatcher, she struggles to avoid just one boy... Eriol Hirrigizawa. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 When she became a boy

Hiya, people!

Pink Panther's finally back!!

I'm honestly and awfully sorry for leaving FF.net, but hey, I had exams plus many other things I needed for the light to come and shine the road to my future!

But now we're on holiday, and I'm back on FF.net!

This new fic, as you probably know already, is called 'He was a girl', and will be, I assure you, updated regularly!

I'm planning to finish it within the holidays anyway…

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

"Hello? Daidouji Sonomi speaking."

A short haired business-looking woman picked up the phone. She frowned as a high-pitched female voice screamed at the other side of the phone, and sighed.

"Hello? Hello, are you listening? **Did you hear what I just said?** Your daughter just beat the hell out of my Celia! My poor darling! Hello? Are you listening?"

Sonomi sighed. She had thought Tomoyo would keep out of trouble now that she was nearing the age of seventeen.

"Yes. I'm very sorry Mrs-"

"**Ms. Ms. Maybridge."**

"I'm very sorry Ms. Maybridge. I assure you this won't happen again."

"This better not happen again! I mean, my daughter Celia is **THE May Queen!** It's all very obvious your daughter was jealous of Celia!"

Sonomi couldn't stand the high voice anymore. It was starting to make her sick. If there were one kind of Human beings she couldn't stand, they were these sort.

"Yes, you do have a point there, Mrs. Maybridge."

"Ms!"

Sonomi ignored the divorcee's indignant comment.

"But Mrs. Maybridge, I really don't think Tomoyo would be jealous of Celia now because of the May queen festival last year. It's already March."

At Sonomi's curt words, Ms. Maybridge seemed to have lost her words. But soon she plucked up some courage and began talking again.

"Well aren't you going to pay for the hospital fees? Poor Celia's jaw is practically broken in half, and her face is all bruised! And she has a fashion show coming up in-"

"In November with the snow, if I heard correctly from you last week."

Ms. Maybridge didn't say anything. Satisfied, Sonomi opened her lips again.

"Eight months will be enough to heal all her wounds and have a plastic surgery to fix up whatever's twisted in her face. I'll pay for whatever operation that might take place."

"…You shall?"

Sonomi smirked at this question.

"Yes. And I'll also see that my daughter is punished."

And without another word, she put the phone down.

Yes… Tomoyo needed to be punished.

For the last sixteen, almost seventeen years Sonomi had to put up with Tomoyo's short temper and her use of vile language and strong fist. Ever since her birth the child had been a difficult one to handle.

And it was always Sonomi who had to go after every trouble Tomoyo landed in to save her from the danger of being arrested and taken into prison.

Now, Sonomi felt this really had to come down to an end. She couldn't forever go on like this, watching her daughter practically murder other people's daughters.

Picking up the phone, Sonomi dialed Tomoyo's cell phone.

"Mum, what is it?"

Sonomi frowned. By the tone of her voice, it seemed she had a bad day… and no wonder, that Celia girl is really hard to bear.

"I just got a phone call from Ms. Maybridge."

"Oh stuff her. Maybridge was still going on about that May Queen festival where she got to be the May Queen because the original May Queen was locked up at home!"

"**Because, the original May Queen volunteered to cut off Saito Leiko's cherished blonde curls that reached down to her knees, and therefore she was punished."**

Silence came from the other side of the phone.

Finally, giving up all she had, Tomoyo sighed.

"I'll be at your office in about ten minutes."

"Make that two."

"Mum!"

"I know all very well where you are, Tomoyo. **Come straight home.**"

Sonomi sighed and leaned back in her chair as the beep from the phone still rang in her ears.

Now was the ideal time to think.

How, or what, will Tomoyo's punishment be?

"Mum! You can't do this to me!"

Tomoyo screamed, wide-eyed in shock at what words had just left the cherry lips of her mother. 

The same lips curled into an innocent smile.

"You're always picking on girls, Tomoyo."

Sonomi said sweetly.

"And never boys. You should have kindness or at least something like sympathy towards your own kind. And opposites react, don't you remember? I thought this would be a good time to test that theory, as well as get you a bit further away from the girls you detest so much."

"But mum! Disguising as a boy! That is just so not me! And besides, what will I tell-"

Tomoyo stopped. Sonomi knew nothing, absolutely nothing about Jay. 

What use would it be to tell her?

She wouldn't believe an inch of it even if Tomoyo said she's slept with him. Instead, she would get her examined to see if she really lost her virginity, and really send her to an all boy's school if she was found lying… which was what was most likely to happen.

Tomoyo knew too well her mother wasn't an easy person.

"Mum, can't we just talk over this?"

"Sure we can."

Sonomi replied cheerfully, smiling at the same time. 

But Tomoyo was serious.

"Mum, imagine what they'd do if I got discovered. Mum, this is a very serious matter. If I get discovered, who knows what they would do to me. Mum, they might even force me into bed with them, mum, this is very serious. I could commit suicide out of misery, and I'd be giving up my life, by losing my virginity out there."

Sonomi snorted. As much as Tomoyo knew Sonomi wasn't an easy person, Sonomi also knew Tomoyo wasn't someone so naïve she'll be harassed by boys.

"Oh really? I thought you might've lost it already."

Tomoyo silently screamed. Who is this woman that she thought was her mother? How can a human being be so cruel as to send her daughter to a school full of absolute dirty, disgusting wolves!

And they were nearing their adulthood too! The age when they open their eyes to reality and the properties of different reproductive organisms and wonder, or even know very well either from viewing or personal experience, **exactly** what goes on between man and woman! She wouldn't have minded so much if she was seven years old or something!

Seeing Tomoyo wasn't answering, Sonomi smiled.

"You're new school will be Rosmini High. Here."

Sonomi threw something at Tomoyo. She quickly caught it, and realised without even looking at it that this was the end of her life.

"You can go buy your uniform with that. And get a haircut, won't you?"

"But mum-"

"A wig won't do. You **must get your hair cut."**

"No, hey, you! Don't cut it that short! Oh brother, can't you be a bit more… **stylish?"**

Tomoyo kept shouting as the girl at the hairdressers glared down at her long silky violet hair.

"Argh. I've been trying to grow this hair for eight years now and I have to cut it? Mum is just totally **unbelievable**. How can she do this to me? Hey! Don't pull! My scalp is **sensitive!"**

Tomoyo watched in tears as her precious locks were cut off, one by one.

Then she narrowed her eyes at the mirror, glaring at the reflection of the girl cutting off her hair silently.

"Urgh, I'm so gonna have revenge!"

"Wake up, Tomoyo! It's your first day at Rosmini and you're not going to be late."

"Argh… mum, I feel sick…"

"Serves you right for daring to take revenge upon me and go out and emptying my credit card with buying your gang friends **just one** drink."

"Mmm…"

Without replying, Tomoyo covered her ears with her duvet, in attempt to stop hearing Sonomi's annoying voice.

Sonomi frowned, and threw off the duvet. A smile started on her face as Tomoyo twisted and turned, the cold air striking her body.

"Oh, it feels wonderful to have a son in the house!"

Sonomi laughed as she hugged and ruffled Tomoyo's short hair, and Tomoyo tried desperately in her sleep to get out of her arms.

"I'd love to hear how your first day goes… and how the girls from the school next you yours think about you!"

"Argh! Mum!!"

Tomoyo instantly jumped up, her eyes burning with rage, but Sonomi just laughed lightly and smiled as she went through the door.

"Well, it seems you've finally woken up!"

Tomoyo sighed and looked up at the tall male teacher. **At least**, it was a male teacher. She absolutely detested women who taught, and Sonomi must have taken it into account that at this point, Tomoyo could murder whoever came her way.

But the male teacher cross-examined Tomoyo over and over again, until she felt her cheeks redden.

"Do you have any interest in becoming my friend?"

The teacher asked kindly, his soft brown eyes… a bit too soft. And a bit too… **mushy.**

And, if Tomoyo could also add, a bit too… **Feminine.**

'Great.'

Tomoyo thought as she slowly followed her new teacher along the corridor.

'My mother sends me to a boy's school, and assigns me to a gay man's class.'

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and looked up.

And froze right at the spot.

The whole class, 34 of them, had seen her roll her eyes.

The whole class, 34 of them, was now glaring with dagger-eyes at her.

The whole class, 34 of them, had just fallen into an unfree-able complicated knot of hate and misery with her.

Just because she rolled her eyes at them.

'**Idiots.'**

Tomoyo thought, and mentally hit herself with a hammer. She had, having so much time free from boys, forgotten just how simple and idiotic boys from an all-boy's school could be.

"This is Daidouji Tom, our new student."

The teacher, Mr. Manuwaka as they called him, grinned but no one grinned back. It was then that Tomoyo decided to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Daidouji **Thomas, Tom if you want. I'm very sorry I just did what I did, and I have a perfectly good reason for that. It's just… I gotta tell you later."**

She just felt she needed to tell them that.

"Hey **Thomas, how come you've got an English name?"**

Tomoyo was talking to her new friend Kobayashi Yuki when a boy came up to her and asked about her name in a mocking tone. She grinned at his stupidity and shrugged.

"My mother's fond of Americans. What's your anti-English name, then?"

The boy, true to his stupidity, stared.

"His name's Maneslan Jack."

Yuki grinned and answered instead. Turning her head back to Jack, Tomoyo shrugged.

"Seems you're a bit… no, quite American to me."

The boy ran off, and Tomoyo laughed heartily with Yuki. But most of the boys, hearing them laugh, came up to them and frowned.

"Hey, tell us, **Tom, what's your excuse, then?"**

"Yeah, why'd you roll your eyes at us man?"

They looked very angry, and Tomoyo just had to roll her eyes again.

'Boys.'

She thought.

'So stupid, so idiotic that they get offended because I rolled my eyes when I saw them.'

"Now that, was for you guys."

She said in a definite tone, and the guys all frowned.

"This is so stupid. I rolled my eyes because my mother just had to force me into this school, and assigned me to a class where a gay guy is in charge! Is it such of a crime to roll my eyes because of my bad luck?"

"No…"

"You have a point there…"

But their agreement was stopped by a sudden loud noise. They all turned, to see Mr. Manuwaka all teary-eyed standing in the doorway.

"That is so mean!"

He howled, and Tomoyo's lips curled into a mixture of a frown and a smile.

"I- I only wanted to be your friend!"

Tomoyo's unsure lips curled into a definite smile as the man ran off, sobbing his heart out.

To her great surprise, all the boys patted her on the shoulders.

"You did a good job, back there."

"Someone just needed to break it to him that he wasn't wanted."

"Hey, so who are you, anyway?"

Tomoyo thought up of a good story behind her coming to Rosmini High first, then started to explain the whole history of her getting there. The boys were fascinated at her story, and their eyes widened at the fact this skinny sickly looking girlish-boy was actually at Rosmini because he beat up somebody and they were in coma for three months.

Tomoyo grinned as they stared at her, astonished.

Who cares if no one knew this was the truth or an actual fact, a lie?

As long as no one dared to bully her around, she was fine with that!

"Hey Tom, here's someone you might wanna have a one-to-one."

A boy called Daiki grinned as he looked out the window.

Tomoyo gave him a confident look, and followed his gaze.

Where Tomoyo looked stood a tall, navy-haired boy. He looked up at the blossoming Sakura trees with a serene look on his face, the slight smile and his soft sapphire eyes making Tomoyo's heart leap.

"Hirrigizawa Eriol. He's in our class, and I have to tell you, he's a real fighter."

"Fighter? He looks too soft to me."

Tomoyo replied, not daring to take her gaze off him. Just as she was about to fall into her own dream world with only him to stare at, he turned and looked up at her. 

Surprised, Tomoyo quickly tried to step back and out of his sight, and managed to trip over just a few desks that stood in her way.

"Yi-aaaa!"

Her high-toned scream rang through the class and possibly, the whole school.

The whole class looked down at who they had thought was Thomas, practically entwined between the desks and chairs that had fallen down with her.

"Er…"

Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Could you guys give me a hand here?"

Well, there goes the first chapter!

Boys, don't get offended, I'm just trying (and failing) to make things more interesting… well, I tried, anyway…

Please leave a review!!

(Btw, I deleted Disguise… **again.** I'm going to put it up on my website that I'm working on at the moment, so no worries…)


	2. Chapter 2 When it seemed life couldn't g...

Hiya!

Okay, thank you so much you guys/girls who read the last chapter, and extra thanks to those below who left reviews!!

..:*:Thanks to:*:..

Kawaii berry

Star Cherry

Mercuryaurora

Medatsu

Star_Light_Jade

Okay, okay. Here's the next chapter, up and running. Please enjoy!

"Honestly! Don't you think… Yuki, Yuki? Oi, Kobayashi! Are you listening?"

Tomoyo's first day at Rosmini High went… almost perfectly well. And she felt, her second day just couldn't get any better… For now.

"Hello? Ko~Ba~Ya~Shi~Yu~ooo~ki~iyi~~!!"

Tomoyo just didn't understand why Yuki had frozen to the spot and was staring at an odd place. Shrugging, Tomoyo followed his gaze into…

The corridor with their lockers!

Girls, hundreds, maybe only twenty of them, were crowding around certain lockers. Yuki, with amazement glued to his face, was staring at Tomoyo's locker.

Tomoyo also, followed his gaze and gasped.

"Hey! It's Daidouji Tom!!"

A girl with green and maroon uniform, together with a white shirt, spotted Tomoyo and screamed in delight.

"Green and maroon uniform is Haster North Girls High. Green and blue is Dame Dahlia's Boarding School, and navy short skirts are Mannings High."

Yuki said, now a grin pasted upon his face. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then added,

"Personally, I prefer Mannings. Though they have boys of their own, there still are quite a lot of pretty single girls."

But Tomoyo didn't, or rather, couldn't hear the rest after the part 'I prefer Mannings'.

She was now making her way up to her locker, shooing the girls as she went.

'Honestly, its girls like these that give the impression men are everything to us females.'

But more surprises were to come. As the girls all skipped and disappeared out of sight, Tomoyo opened her locker.

Only to be piled upon by brightly wrapped packages and little heart shaped cards. There were some red roses as well.

"I am so %^*$%^%^%..."

She couldn't say the rest of the sentence, but she could feel the envious and disbelieving looks of the other boys as without hesitation she dumped the presents all in a huge trash bag, completely ignoring the screams of the girls.

As she dragged Yuki to their next class, she closed her eyes and tried hard to meditate. Which, of course, didn't work very well.

"This **has to stop before I fall for those girls."**

She muttered silently, and thought,

'What would mum think if her own daughter became a lesbian because of her smart little plan?'

Nothing. Sonomi would think nothing. Tomoyo swallowed sourly. Sonomi wouldn't mind or care or worry an inch that Tomoyo would become a lesbian.

The reason was quite clear. It was Tomoyo herself.

Tomoyo, who detested all girls except for a few exceptions, was not someone who'd -just because she's disguised as a boy- fall for someone of her own gender.

Knowing there must be another way to escape a dreadful fate of her life which was either being discovered or becoming something she certainly didn't want to become, Tomoyo slumped down into her chair and began to list the things she must do to quickly lighten her punishment.****

1. I must blend in well with the surroundings.

2. I must make myself quite well-hidden and unknown.

3. I must not cause any trouble at school.

4. I must not get into any trouble with girls.

5. I must study hard, whatever happens.

The last one she wrote down after giving it a long thought, then shuddering, quickly crossed it out. And as soon as she did so-

"Mr. Daidouji!"

"Huh??"

Surprised, but nevertheless quickly adapted to being called Tom or **Mr. Daidouji, Tomoyo looked up, to face the brightly sparkling head of the bald teacher before her eyes.**

It just so happened that the other teacher she had a day ago, also known as '**THE gay guy', was just last night, asked to quit school by a group of girls who wanted him over at their school. Apparently he refused to leave the boys he love, and therefore witnessed the sight of spark in the girls' eyes.**

Of course, though it was unknown, it was Tomoyo who told the girls to do so.

Her little gang of friends who loved helping her out were now attending Tomoeda Girls' High, and didn't know about her misfortune as they weren't told of it.

So after the gay guy, this other guy came in as their new teacher. And again, poor Tomoyo had shuddered at the evil eyes that shot poisonous thorns at her.

This new teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, was completely and utterly bald, and his head sparkled prettily in the sunlight. But that just wasn't the point.

Tomoyo wouldn't have minded so much if he had only been bald and his head sparkled. But ever since he came, which was, of course, today, she dreamt of him head-butting herself as a girl, whenever she slept in class, like just this morning.

'Now that', she thought, 'is a real reason to avoid the guy.'

Tomoyo looked up innocently at Mr. Yamamoto who was now glaring down at her. She decided it will be better if she stayed quiet and still as Mr. Yamamoto glowered down at her. After a long hard glare, Mr. Yamamoto suddenly raised his hand and it flew towards her face…

**SLAP!**

Tomoyo thought, but surprisingly, that didn't happen.

Instead, right in between her wide amethyst eyes, he held a blue board marker.

"Solve that problem on the board."

He said monotonously, when Tomoyo stared up at him, her unusually long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked blankly.

Watching her blink, Mr. Yamamoto's vacant eyes changed dramatically and almost sparkled too dangerously.

"Lavender."

He said as she took the board maker from him, perplexed. The change in her expression was spectacular. From the bewildered expression a series of confused, shock, and surprised look illustrated her little face, until she shook her head and the look of her face was set on 'determined'.

Tomoyo bravely walked up to the front of the class, and faced the board.

It was an algebra question, which she didn't see the point of working out.

But still looking determined she courageously started writing on the board all these equations, and the class, as well as Mr. Yamamoto's eyes widened as with a content look on her face Tomoyo put a full stop at the very end of the number sentence.

Silence continued as she turned around, and beamed at the students that sat with their mouths unclose-able. Mr. Yamamoto also looked dumbfounded, and after a moment of silence, Tomoyo knew she had won. The moment of victory she had longed for all her life! Tomoyo beamed at the class and at Mr. Yamamoto, and walked to her seat where Mr. Yamamoto stood, speechless.

"Excuse me sir, you're standing right next to my seat."

She spoke so complacently and with confidence, she didn't notice the frown in between his short eyelashes.

"You are an idiot."

"Why thank you, I've never heard such-"

It was then, that his words hit her.

"What?!!"

"What have you done with the problem? It was a simple Form 1 problem and this is how you work it out?"

It was quite clear, that now, was Tomoyo's turn to be bewildered. Mr. Yamamoto looked at her with sincere worry and disgust in his eyes.

"Two times four in brackets squared multiplied by four million divided by two."

"It said that?!"

Tomoyo exclaimed wide-eyed, shocked she didn't notice what said on the board. She looked back, but she could see nothing but the math problem in the middle of the board and her working out all over the place. There were no such words or sentences on the board as 'Two times four in brackets squared multiplied by four million divided by two'.

"Mr. Daidouji, I should seriously ask your mother to take you to a psychiatrist!"

Tomoyo, offended by what she was hearing, said a polite "no" and sat down, pushing him slightly to get to her seat.

"Meanwhile, I suggest you get a study-buddy."

Then he looked around the class, finding it hard to find someone who could be Tom Daidouji's study-buddy. Then he spotted him. The perfect, smart-looking guy.

"Ah! What's your name, son?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes in a very annoyed way and turned to look at the boy Mr. Yamamoto had chosen to ask their name.

"E-"

"No!"

At Tomoyo's wild shout, everyone turned to look at her. Her face burned.

"Er… I mean…"

"Oh, you don't like him?"

At Mr. Yamamoto's mocking voice Tomoyo made a mental note to herself that she'd get the girls out tonight as well, and looking over at the boy who was now staring at her with watery eyes, her expression changed cold.

"No, I don't."

Not looking any surprised by her reaction, Mr. Yamamoto shrugged.

"Fine then. The one next to him, you, you can be his study-buddy. You look smart enough."

Heart sinking, Tomoyo sunk into her seat as she glared sharp daggers into Mr. Yamamoto's back.

She had tried to avoid the geek, Eli, and was now landed with the fighter, Eriol.

"It's alright, no worries, I'll manage."

Tomoyo said, trying to look as optimistic as she could. Eriol, after the final bell rang and everyone practically ran out from the classroom, had journeyed far and wide from across the class to help her out with her algebra, and Tomoyo was just simply refusing to have any help. Especially not from **him.**

"It's really easy once you get the basic part."

Eriol said, ignoring Tomoyo's constant remarks about how she could really do well if she concentrated, otherwise meaning he could go because he would just plain be an annoying person.

"See, here's the thing. B-E-D-M-A-S. Brackets, Exponents, Division, Multiplication, Addition and Subtraction."

"Whatever."

"This means you have to work out the equation in the order of BEDMAS."

Completely giving up, Tomoyo shouted,

"Why is god doing this to me?" 

…inside herself as she replied carelessly to Eriol's teachings.

Finally, time came for the school door to close, and Eriol and Tomoyo set out of the school gates.

"See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye!"

Tomoyo shouted gladly, and thinking she needs some refreshment, headed home.

Except that wherever she went, Eriol followed her.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Tomoyo shouted, looking back at Eriol who was, with a pleasurable smile on his face, certainly following her home.

No reply came from him, and she fell behind next to him as she watched him walk.

"Are you following me?"

No reply.

"Hello? What are you doing?"

No reply.

Absolutely no replies came to any of her questions before her house came into their sight, and Tomoyo gasped at the thought that Eriol could be a stalker. He might already even know she's a girl!

Eriol said nothing reacting to her gasp, and he opened the door…

…to the house right next to Tomoyo's!

"Good-bye."

Eriol said, smiling, and the door closed behind him.

How, how could this be happening?

Why was it that the boy that she disliked the most lived right next to her?

Why was it that this boy was in her new school, in her class?

"Time for refreshment."

Tomoyo muttered as she looked at her watch. It was just nearing 11 o'clock. Surely her girls, by now, would be up and running in the club. She grinned as she opened the door to her usual empty house, and ran upstairs to get changed. What will the girls think of their new leader?

To her utter disgust, she found all her wardrobe had been changed to men's style. Tomoyo screamed, swearing so badly using words even she didn't know that existed.

But recovering from shock, she quickly pulled on a black suit, and arranging her short hair to a nice, stylish boy style, put on some shiny new shoes and was ready to go.

Tomoyo hummed along to the strong beat of music as she watched people dance. The bar tender pushed a glass of blue moon in front of her. She absently sipped the blue liquid and frowned at its usual taste.

There was Celia over there… the easiest to spot because she was simply the dressiest one around.

Celia had dressed herself with a very short purple skirt and a strapless baby pink top with purposefully-made slits across her back, her stomach and one right above her chest. She wore 21 inch high heel black boots and her blond hair, Tomoyo noticed, had been recently gone under a huge makeover and now unnatural looking blond curls flew around as she shook her head.

"Bitch…" Tomoyo muttered. The skirt, the top, the hairstyle… and the boots too! They were all Tomoyo's favourite set of clothing for going out at nights. She knew she could never trust Celia from the moment the big blue eyes swept over her fashion items!

Tomoyo sat there for a moment, glaring at Celia for being the cause of all her troubles.

'First, she gets on my nerves, then gets herself beaten up, then calls her mum, and that woman rings my mum, and poof! Here I am!'

Suddenly, Celia must've noticed Tomoyo watching her from the table. She waved, winked, and turned to start dancing with a guy nearest to her while keeping eye-contact with Tomoyo.

It seemed obvious that to Celia, from Tomoyo's appearance, that 'he' just a handsome boy that she wanted as much as Tomoyo didn't want her. Celia apparently thought this cute-looking guy, though his eye colour as well as hair colour were annoyingly familiar, would think that she was the most dazzling girl he's ever met.

And yet it was even more obvious to Tomoyo that Celia was up herself and trying to flirt with another guy so the guy she actually wanted, Tom Daidouji, would come to her, ears red with jealousy.

Tomoyo almost threw up at the thought of herself and Celia even standing side-by-side, and quickly moved her eyes to look at someone else.

"Oh no…"

Tomoyo muttered, and closed her eyes for a moment before opening to check whether she was seeing things.

There, in front of her just entering the bar, was Eriol. And almost the rest of Tom Daidouji's class plus many other people she had just met during the last two days.

'Great. Of all times…'

Tomoyo thought, and after glancing them for a while, decided quickly thought she should mix in with the crowd, as the boys weren't showing any signs that they'll soon be up on the stage or not. Besides, she'd get noticed by them for sure if she tries to get out now.

She calmly walked to the dance floor and searched for a spot where she was least likely to be spotted. Unfortunately, the nervous Tomoyo glancing here and there just made Celia's alarm go off.

She rushed over to Tomoyo's side, thinking the handsome boy had finally come over, unable to control his mind of her brilliant appearance and dance.

Tomoyo sighed, and completely ignored Celia when she stood right in front of her, blocking her way.

As Tomoyo moved to the other side, completely ignoring (more like avoiding) the great magnificent Celia, she turned and looked at Tomoyo with puzzlement written all over her pretty face.

'Why is it that she can't leave me alone?'

Tomoyo thought to herself, as she glanced at Celia, to Eriol, and to the exit.

'If I duck and walk to there, and then jump up and pretend to dance, then move up a bit more over there, then slightly duck my head and run for it…'

Her thoughts were immediately pushed behind as a new problem approached.

Celia.

Tomoyo, or rather, Tom, had ignored Celia for as long as he could. In an actual fact, Tom has nothing to do with this as he doesn't even exist. Therefore, Tomoyo is the actually a woman in man disguise who brought this confusion over pretty-faced Celia.

'Glad to see her pretty face made up again…'

Tomoyo grinned, remembering what she had done to Celia just 3 days ago. Girls like Celia would do anything to recover their looks in the shortest amount of time possible.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

A girl screamed as Tomoyo walked past her. Confused, not to mention baffled, Tomoyo stopped to stare at the girl.

"Ew, you're so gross, you pervert!"

"Wha… what did you say?"

Tomoyo muttered in a low voice, anger fuming from the tone of her voice.

"You are a P.E.R.V.E.R.T, pervert. Happy?"

The girl repeated quite clearly as well as spelling out the word, and Tomoyo's fist clenched so tight her hands turned white.

This wicked, wicked girl, seeing this, smiled guilefully and turned around, her long black hair whipping Tomoyo's face as she did so.

"Yuki! Help! He's touching me! Ew! Get your hands off!"

Tomoyo stared, her mouth open, staring at this BEEP of a BEEP, and watched, unable to move, as a tall lanky guy came up to her.

"If I were you…"

The guy started, and Tomoyo eyed his silver hair which seemed quite familiar. Maybe a bit too familiar…

"I'd run."

Tomoyo had seen this guy before. She knew she had. And the girl… now that she thought of it… the girl was familiar as well.

What did she call him…? Yuki… that's it…

"Now."

Suddenly, everything struck Tomoyo like it should've from the moment the girl first screamed. Tomoyo's eyes widened, and within a millisecond, she started running, leaving no time to thank god for making her wear a man's suit that day.

Tomoyo weaved in and out through the crowd as she heard voices following her, and also sensed many people chasing him. This was not true. This was a nightmare.

Finally out of the dance floor, Tomoyo raced to the exit, completely ignoring the existence of the boys in her class.

'This can't be… Oh my god! Why is god doing this to me! What have I done to him!'

Tomoyo swore endlessly as she ran through the dark streets, the angry voices pursuing her all the way. They slowly started catching up, and desperately Tomoyo turned a sharp corner around a building.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh I don't know. I doubt Yukito's going to mind, unless this guy really does get caught."

"Whoever it was, he sure is unlucky."

"Caught playing with Meiling, it's a real death sentence."

The people walked away, and silence remained in the streets until they were completely out of view.

"Phew!"

Tomoyo exclaimed, and let out a breath of relief as she jumped down from the roof of the building.

Great. Her life just couldn't get any worse.

Celia the great snob trying to flirt with her was bad enough.

Now she was tangled with Meiling and her great playgirl skills, not to mention Yukito, Meiling's one and only forever boyfriend.

Yukito. The guy Tomoyo had been trying to avoid all her life. Just because he was cute and smart. Not to mention cruel, cold-hearted and silent to everyone.

Everyone except for… Meiling.

Last year when Tomoyo finally plucked up the courage to ask him out, Yukito had not only stared at her, but just stared, and completely ignored her offer.

And a few months ago when Tomoyo finally gathered her girls and called Meiling to the park, Meiling had not only brought her dearest friends along, but also had the brain to call Yukito beforehand.

Tomoyo had never known that a boy could actually hit a girl.

Great. Great. Just great.

Tomoyo sighed as she slowly walked back home. She left her motorbike there at the club, because she didn't have time to fetch the keys from her pocket.

Tomoyo kept walking on as she mumbled and grumbled about her life just couldn't get any worse.

But who says life can't actually get worse?

Oh yes, life always gets worse. Especially in Pp's fanfics. This is what makes them so funny and unbearably tormenting to the characters.

And so it was for Tomoyo… as she stood outside the gates of her house, with her jaws losing grip, and her eyeballs finally giving way.

Hey, did u know that I actually wrote 'he' for Tomoyo? Gee, it must really be sticking into my head now…T.T

Well, feeling sorry for Tomoyo yet? You'll be feeling much more satisfied in the next chapter^^; or rather, discover why her life got even worse.

I just thought that Meiling and Yukito will be officially made-up by me! (Of course, there must be some fanfics with the two couples, but hey, never mind!)

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!

13, just my age^^;


	3. Chapter 3 When life did get worse

Hihi!!

Thanks to you people who reviewed… your reviews brought tears to my eyes… *sniff sniff*

Thankyou thankyou to:

Insomnia-maniac

Mizutenshiai

Aznyugiangel

Cherryblossom91

Me!^_^

Star_Light_Jade

…+ the anonymous person without a name who told me they're also from NZ. Nice to meet you, I'm a North Islander as well^^

Ok, hope you guys/girls enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!!!!

And remember, your one kind review, can save a life. (nodding while saying it in a gracious way…)

Tomoyo just couldn't believe it. Life actually **COULD** get worse?

How was this possible? How could life be so unforgivingly torturing? Anger slowly rising, Tomoyo glared at the real estate sign, covered with the hateful word, 'SOLD' stuck on top of it.

Before she could get anymore enraged, glancing over at Eriol's house, Tomoyo jumped over the fence and landed in her fairy garden.

"Argh!"

She physically punched herself for stepping in that garden, and stepped out. Opening the door with her key, Tomoyo went into the house, and straight into her room.

It was when she safely got into the room and threw herself on her bed, that she got the end of her temper.

"Muuuuuum!!!!!!"

She howled, and kicked into the air. Several windows outside lit up.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!! You FOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!"

When she was fatigued and absolutely worn out, as well as becoming aware of the neighbourhoods' dogs barking, she refreshed her mind with some water, and picked up her phone, in a very controversial mood.

"MUM!"

Tomoyo shrieked into her phone, and this time, she could hear some cats mewing.

"Calm down, Tom. What's wrong?"

Tomoyo's eyes reddened in anger. Now Sonomi's calling her TOM??

"What's wrong? EVERYTHING! Mum! Why the hell did you go and sell our house? And why are you calling me Tom?"

"My house, to be exact."

Sonomi added, but that didn't help.

"Your house or mine! WHY DID YOU SELL IT!! Where am I supposed to live?" Breath. "Is this part of my punishment, coz if it is, I'm-"

"No, it isn't. I won a trip over the world and thought I'd accept it. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you after school on your second day, but I thought-"

"You THOUGHT!"

Tomoyo scoffed, but Sonomi ignored it.

"I thought I might as well sell the house, seeing as I won't need it anymore while I travel over the world for the next 9 months. And recently, a buyer has been calling to see if I wanted to sell it. And so I did!"

Sonomi finished, her voice sounding proud and happy. But Tomoyo was about to faint.

"But mum! What about ME?!!"

"You?"

Sonomi's clueless voice struck Tomoyo's head like a sledgehammer. Tomoyo meant so much in Sonomi's life that Sonomi didn't even care whether Tomoyo was left out in this big matter?

"Of course! You! Tom Daidouji!"

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo cried indignantly, but Sonomi ignored her and talked over her raged voice.

"Well, seeing as your school's takes in boarders, I thought-"

"NO!!!!"

Tomoyo screeched, and really felt Yelan just wasn't the mother Tomoyo had thought she was.

Tomoyo had to admit, she was evil, and mean, and cruel, but honestly, they couldn't do this to her!

"Mum, you honestly cannot do this to me! Think of all the other cruel and mean things you could do to me! But please! Not this!!!"

Sonomi tried to suppress a laugh. She didn't know Tomoyo hated boys this much! It made Sonomi sincerely worried about whether Tomoyo would even bear a grandchild for her.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But I can't just leave the house like that. You've already lost my trust along with my credit card. Your bags have been packed, and they're in the second lounge upstairs. I thought you'd go up there when you come back. Now honestly, I need to get on the plane now. I'll ring you in Rome, sweet."

"Ha! You will certainly NOT ring me in Rome, and don't you sweet me!!"

Tomoyo shrieked, but the satisfaction of speaking boorishly of her mother was fleeting.

In the middle of the night, or what it seemed like so, the phone rang. Tomoyo stared at the phone with such hatred and annoyance in her eyes that it seemed to be able to alight with fire.

Finally, she picked up the phone.

"You've got the wrong number."

Before the other person could say anything, she hung up. But even before she could lie back smugly, the phone rang again.

"You got the wrong-"

"B****! I have NOT got the wrong number! Shut up and listen coz I want the house empty by midnight. Got that?"

The sharp female voice sounded very much familiar, but Tomoyo ignored the familiarity and did not fall back on this attack.

"Who're you calling B****, you B****! And I'm not moving out, so there!"

She slammed the phone down, and closed her eyes. Honestly, why doesn't the world leave her alone?

A few minutes passed in silence as she lay there, not moving and not thinking about anything.

About an hour or so passed, and Tomoyo fell asleep when suddenly, the bell rang downstairs.

Tomoyo chose to ignore it, as it was almost nearing midnight, when she heard shouts outside.

"Get out of my house now, or else I'm calling the police!"

"Ha, call the police, that's what I'll do if you keep disturbing my sleep!"

But the girl obviously didn't, and couldn't hear Tomoyo's mumble.

"Yuki! Come and blast the door! The woman said it will be empty, but some dolly's in there and she won't open the door."

Yuki?

Tomoyo bolted up, and sat erect on her bed, listening cautiously. But she didn't hear another word, just bangs on the front gate.

"Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Tomoyo shouted, and quickly pulled on a blue striped shirt and trousers before going outside her room. Her thoughts were very briefly diverted from Yukito and Meiling to the baggy trousers she had just pulled on, and she wondered how boys could wear these sorts of pants that don't even stick to your legs.

"Yes? Is there something you want?"

Tomoyo asked with a partly sealed tone of annoyance within her voice. The gate was already broken down. The couple were standing in front of the door, with Meiling kissing Yukito on his cheek just as Tomoyo opened the door.

"Oh look. It wasn't just some dolly. It's that puerile stripling from the club a few hours ago."

Tomoyo stood there gazing at Meiling with hatred glowing in her sleepy eyes as Meiling derisively spoke from the bottom of her heart. Meiling looked up and down at the leggy figure leaning against the door in front of her, and smiled amusedly.

"He looks like a girl. Yuki darling, could you please go get my suitcases? I'm awfully tired after the long hours in the car. Thank you sweet!"

She called with immense affection in her voice as Yukito turned back, and he gave a faint smile Tomoyo would still die for. Meiling turned around, and faced Tomoyo with a foxy look on her face.

"Get out before I blow your secret, Tomoyo Daidouji."

She whispered in Tomoyo's ear, and pushed past her as she stood still in the doorway, dazed.

"And by the way, I'd look in the mirror if I were you. You don't look right to be a boy."

It was then that Tomoyo realised abruptly, that she had no bindings around her breast.

"Oh god…"

"The shirt buttons were mostly undone, so I'm sure no one but me noticed."

Meiling spoke nonchalantly, and Tomoyo looked down before closing her eyes in despair.

'Great,' She thought. 'Perhaps no one but her noticed. Yeah, like no one would think I'm a girl even though I've forgot my binds and have only two buttons done up.'

"I'd pack your bags. Honestly, Yuki looks at no one but me, so you have no need to worry."

Meiling's words were those of superciliousness that Tomoyo could not bear listening to anymore.

She glared at Meiling's back as the tall ladylike figure walked up to a painting on the wall and looked at it. Tomoyo kept her eyes burning with rage until Meiling turned, and looked straight back at her.

"The papers have all been signed, and the movers are coming in an hour. Get out."

"Argh!! I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!"

Tomoyo screamed, running out onto the streets. Why was god doing this to his poor little daughter? She had just run out of the house, completely enervated by Meiling and her little comments here and there.

"I hate you!!! I hate the world! I hate Sonomi Daidouji!! I hate Meiling and…"

Her voice faltered. She could not possibly hate Yukito. No matter what. He was just so cool and so cruel to be hated.

"I HATE YOU!!!"

She cried, mentally and emotionally very disturbed, she had to say so herself. She laughed, cried, screamed, and as exhaustion swelled over, she got up, and walked back to her house...

…to go get her suitcases.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing outside?"

A school guard shouted, sighting a student sitting on a suitcase in front of the school gates as he patrolled the area. He went closer, and saw a figure unfamiliar with him.

"Who are you?"

He asked suspiciously, and the head turned slowly, to reveal violet eyes that were blank with tiredness.

"I'm a new boarder… I just got kicked out of the house… I have to stay here…"

Tomoyo wanted to tell him everything, from the part where she had to disguise as a boy to the reason she was so tired and drowsy now. She was chased by Yukito for the last half-hour before she gave up and told him she was only trying to get her suitcases, and after binding her breast well out of sight, and doing her buttons up, she had carried 11 of these heavy suitcases here to the school, only to find it closed.

But only hearing the very least of it, the guard seemed to have little sympathy for Tomoyo, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, you're too late. The school dorm buildings are closed at 9 pm sharp. You'll have to come tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"No buts."

He cut her off completely, and Tomoyo, as tired as she was, buried her head between her knees and mumbled,

"Then I'm staying here for the rest of the night…"

But the guard was merciless.

"You have to go. You can't stay here, it's against the school rules for a boarding student to be roaming the streets after the dorms have been locked. It's your fault for being late! Now shoo! Off with you!"

But Tomoyo had no energy to move. She sat there, not responding to the guard's words. Just then, she caught a familiar scent that made her insides sick. Trying to figure out in her stupor what it could be, she looked up and fell backwards as her eyes closed, into someone's arms.

"I'll take him home, Mr Maru."

An amused voice tinkled in Tomoyo's ears like a lullaby, as strong arms pulled her off the suitcase and onto someone's comfy, warm back, where Tomoyo snuggled against in her sleep.

"Could you keep the suitcases here? I don't think I can carry all of them home."

Eriol said, grinning at the guard. The guard grinned back at him. To everyone in the world, it seemed, Eriol was a good, kind-hearted boy.

"Sure thing, Eriol. Make sure he comes back tomorrow for these, though."

"Yes sir. Good-night."

"Good-night."

Tomoyo heard quiet, but firm footsteps as she felt herself being rocked up and down slowly. She indistinctly recognized her position as on someone's back, and the cool water scent from the smell of his hair was that of the shampoo that Jay always used. She heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by sounds of the lights being switched on…

"Hm…"

She moaned, and clung tightly onto his neck. She could never be happier. Jay was back, and he brought her back home.

"I'm so happy…"

She half mumble, half whispered languidly into his ear.

"But please… refrain strangling me..."

A choked voice replied, and Tomoyo felt wide awake as she recognized the voice was not that of Jay's, but those of…

"Hirrigizawa?"

No reply came. Instead, just a nod and another strangled sound came from him. Eyes open wide, Tomoyo quickly released her tight grip on his throat.

"I'm so sorry!"

She cried, and Eriol put her down lightly onto the couch before turning around with a gentle smile on his face.

"Wide awake now, are we?"

"Yeah, I guess I was dozing off…"

Tomoyo mumbled an answer as her eyes swept the floor and stayed there. But suddenly, her head snapped up.

"Hey, why am I here? Why were you carrying me? Why the hell was I on your back?"

Tomoyo glared, but in fear of him questioning herself, she quickly shut herself up.

"Never mind. Never mind… Hey, have you got a drink around the house? I'm thirsty…"

Eriol looked down at her, amused. How could he act so comfortably when he just arrived? But he pushed the question out of his mind as Tom Daidouji now demanded some drinks.

"I don't drink beer!"

Tomoyo shouted as Eriol walked out into the kitchen.

Early next morning, Tomoyo woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ow… What the hell happened…"

She mumbled sleepily as she stretched out in her bed, first the feet, and then the arms…

…And froze as her bare skin touched something.

Tomoyo frowned. Did she ever keep toys in her bed? But she didn't care. She couldn't care less. Tomoyo lay there, unthinking, until something moved beside her. It breathed. It sighed. It turned to the other side.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes widened as everything from the night before rushed into her head.

"Oh my god…"

She muttered quietly, and carefully lifted the duvet that covered her. Breathing in heavily, she put it down and closed her eyes, cursing the world. Then she carefully turned around to find someone's bare back towards her, and looked away. She had to get out of here. At least this bed! Whatever she'd done last night, whatever they'd done last night, Tomoyo couldn't remember… and hoped Eriol wouldn't either.

Dodgy, that was… wasn't it?

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!

PLZ??


	4. Chapter 4 When everything went just righ...

Hello hello!!

I trust you are all well, and hope this chapter will satisfy you as much as the last did^^ Sorry I updated late, I've had a hard time trying to write this with my creativity juices running out…;;;

Thank-you to all you wonderful sweet reviewers, I love you all!!

Cherryblossom91: Thank you so much^^ Love your review.

Insomni-maniac: Here's the next chappie, I hope you enjoy it! Thankyou so much with all my life!

Mizutenshiai: Thank you so much! I've updated this chapter and hope you enjoy it!

Aznyugiangel: I'm glad you like it so much! THANK YOU!

Shimmering Angel: Your reviews bring tears to my eyes, you know? Thanks for the criticism, I've taken them well^^; I keep on getting Sonomi mixed with Yelan, I know. (I knew it was in there somewhere!) and also she with he for Tomoyo;;

Akizuki Sai: Thanks for the compliment on the humour in this story… I hope they actually are funny^^ Well whether she was naked or not you'll just have to see in this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!

Hide-a: Thank you so much! Sososososo much!

Nobody special: You are special so! Thank you so much!

Mercuryaurora: I pity her too. You seem to be having a hard time with school papers and stuff… gee, I don't think I'm old enough to understand, but hey, shouldn't you be on new years holiday or Christmas holiday or something? Thank you!

Chessrook44: Evil? Oh, this is just the beginning! (evil glint in my eyes…) Thank you so much for the review!

Star_light_Jade: Thank you so much for all your compliments!! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Thank you and enjoy!

Anonymous: Oh yes, Tom was very drunk. Hehe… (Author Pp's evil madness…) Thank you!

Shinsei Kokoro: thankyou for laughing at my chappies! I write for laughter!! THANKYOU for reviewing!

Hope you've all had a nice Christmas! And everybody! Have a very happy New Year!!!

As quiet as a mouse, listening to herself breathing lightly, Tomoyo carefully lifted herself out the bed, moving the duvet as little as possible. Wincing as she walked into the cold morning air, seeing as she was quiet naked from head to toe.

"Mm…"

As she carefully replaced the duvet, Eriol moaned in his sleep, and Tomoyo flinched, watching him warily. Eriol turned, facing Tomoyo, but still asleep. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief, and started to walk away when she tripped over something. Tomoyo fell on the cold, hard wooden floor, her body stretched, trying to prevent from falling. But she fell, anyway.

"Ar-!!"

She half screamed, but quickly bit her lower lip and stopped herself, her head instantly turning towards Eriol.

Good. He was still asleep.

Tomoyo looked over the floor, and was outraged to see…

Her clothes, her bindings… Eriol's clothes and things…

All strewn over the floor!

"Oh my god… I didn't start this… did I?"

Tomoyo asked herself quietly, as she bent over to pick up her things. She quietly made her way into the bathroom, and beaming with glorious success, locked the bathroom door.

After a nice warm shower she came out, smiling, and forgetting what she had seen and felt just 10 minutes ago. Except that…

"Ah, good morning, Tom."

A soft, sleepy voice greeted Tomoyo. Tomoyo flinched, whirled around, and saw HIM. Everything from the morning came back to her head as her cheeks flushed red.

"Er… good, good morning… erm… Eriol… yeah…"

Eriol looked at her with strangely, though the kindness in his eyes never left.

"Are you alright? You look kinda… knackered."

"Er… yeah, I am… uh, just a little."

Tomoyo stood there awkwardly, glancing all over the house. Down on the floor of the lounge, she saw empty beer cans strew all over the floor, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Did I drink that?"

Eriol spun.

"What? That? No, not all of it."

"No, no no. I mean, **did I actually drink BEER?**"

A small grin appeared in the corners of Eriol's mouth.

"Yep. You sure did. Poured it in, if I may say so."

"No! The hell!"

Tomoyo shouted, and Eriol looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"No wonder! Beer! That's what totally made my self-control go off!"

Tomoyo blabbered, and Eriol was completely perplexed. Why on earth was he talking in such a girlish manner? And why, when Eriol's voice is low in the morning, is Tom's voice so high?

"How much did you drink?"

Tomoyo suddenly turned onto Eriol, and startled, he stared at her with wide-open eyes.

"About… um… half a dozen?"

"Don't lie."

Tomoyo replied, counting 18 cans all together.

"I totally and completely lose myself with three cans only. I get queasy on my fourth and finally my stomach linings give way on my fifth. Then I'm a complete puppet."

Eriol stared blankly as Tomoyo spilt all her secrets out.

"So you must've drunken… what, at least fifteen bottles."

Eriol looked thoughtful. He scratched the back of his head as he looked down at Tomoyo blankly.

"Does this really matter?"

Tomoyo felt as if she was hit over the head with a sledge-hammer.

"Well…"

Tomoyo sighed. 

'Let's just get to the point here, Tomoyo… you know the guy isn't stupid.'

"Exactly how much drink do you have to get until YOU lose yourself?"

She asked, as if it was a very common and interesting question to ask. Eriol stared, the calm serenity returning to his puzzled eyes.

"I don't."

"Huh?!!"

Tomoyo stared at him, panic-stricken.

"You what?"

"I don't lose myself."

"Oh my god! Then you know it all?"

Tomoyo stared at this boy in front of her, mouth open and horror visible in her eyes. Eriol cocked his head to the side, and looked at her with an expression that wasn't a nice look on his face. The look clearly said, 'You are MAD'.

"So… erm… Do you… know what we did last night, coz… I really have no idea at all… it's all just a big blur…"

Tomoyo muttered, or rather, stuttered, her lips quivering in fear. Only the third day into this punishment and she's being discovered? Great. What next? Go to school wearing lipstick?

Eriol looked at Tom with a puzzled look. But the look softened to a sympathetic, but a tiny bit guilty smile.

"Er… no, not quite."

Tomoyo looked up, grasping the faint light of hope his words gave her. Does that mean…

"Er… I just… kinda went to sleep…"

A fist came crashing down inside Tomoyo's head. That doesn't help at all!

"So you just fell asleep? Just like that?"

Tomoyo demanded, now completely and utterly annoyed. Why was this person so hard to get round to answers with? Why was he prevaricating here? What's he done wrong?

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't with 15 cans?"

Eriol shrugged of Tomoyo's dagger glares and disappeared into the bathroom. Tomoyo's glare followed his navy head until the door blocked it out of sight.

"So…"

She frowned.

"Does that mean he doesn't know anything?"

Complicated things always gave her a headache. She decided to think it simple.

"Suppose he doesn't know. After all, 15 cans!"

Tomoyo smiled brightly at no particular object or person. She spun around the large living room, beaming, until her eyes landed upon the messed up piles of beer cans. A look of absolute disgust was cast upon her face.

"I still can't believe I drank that!"

When the bathroom door opened, Eriol caught a funny smell as steam escaped in white trails into the lounge. It seemed Tom was cooking something in the kitchen, but wasn't having such a good go at it.

'Poor guy…'

He thought. I mean, how much worse could a guy get? He obviously has some kind of neurosis and phobia for men… AND beer… mentally disturbed, SERIOUSLY. He's a little bisexual if it was right for Eriol to mention. With his high voice and leggy-ness and all. No one in their right mind would think him a boy if he grew his hair and wore some dressy clothes.

With a sympathizing look on his face, he walked into the kitchen.

"Argh! Don't come in!"

Tomoyo let out a small yell as she saw Eriol's silhouette right against the hazy glass of the kitchen door. But the warning came too late. The door, to Tomoyo it seemed, flung open, and the thick smoke escaped through the slight gap. Tomoyo closed her eyes in devastation and humiliation as she heard coughs from Eriol breathing in the smoke.

Despite Tomoyo's silent plead for the smoke not to cease, the opaqueness of the smoke thinned quickly, and soon all that were left was Tomoyo, her clothes blackened, and Eriol, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his front also blackened. Without a word, Eriol took off his glasses to reveal two circles of his just-washed skin around his eyes, and cleaned them before putting them back on. He turned to Tomoyo.

"E, he-he… um, er… want to cook?"

'Despite the humiliation, panic and all… it wasn't that bad… or was it?'

Tomoyo asked herself as she walked silently behind Eriol. When he got his glasses clean, Eriol had simply shrugged, gave her a sympathetic nod, and cooked breakfast for both of them.

'Probably thought I was mentally retarded and felt sorry for it…'

She thought grimly, and glanced over at Eriol, who was wearing the ever-so-pleasant smile he always wore.

"This is the main office. You have to go in and ask to be allocated a room."

Eriol said, still smiling. The smile now seemed pasted on. In fact, Tomoyo was sure it was. Tomoyo thanked him, and after telling her where her bags were, Eriol was off to class.

With a nervous smile, Tomoyo stepped up to the front desk. An elegant-looking lady looked up as she approached.

"Oh hello! Come to look for your brother? Boyfriend? Cousin? What room is he in?"

Obviously, the lady thought Tomoyo was a girl… and she thought right. But Tomoyo sweat-dropped, and smiled uncertainly.

"Erm… I'm here as a new boarder? Could I possibly be allocated a room?"

The lady's jaw dropped open.

"A, a… boar…der??"

Now the lady asked, her face turning red and an unreadable expression cast upon her face. Tomoyo groaned inwardly as she saw this, but smiled nevertheless, learning it from the two-faced Eriol. Two-faced Eriol. A perfect name for just the right guy.

"Yes. My name's Tom Daidouji. And my mother, Sonomi Daidouji, said she rang you yesterday afternoon."

"Sonomi Daidouji… Oh yes, here she is."

The lady said, brightening up as she found a memo in her hand, though her face was still plum-red.

"Hm… let me find you a free dormitory…"

After a moment of staring at the computer screen, the lady looked up apologetically and said,

"I'm sorry dear, but there are no free dorms. You'll have to share with someone."

Tomoyo was about to kill. How can she keep up with this disguise if she had to share a room with someone! Talented as she was, Tomoyo instantly put on a very sorrowful face and started.

"Um… I… sleepwalk… when I'm nervous… and I get nervous when I sleep with other people in a room… and I tend to be quite restless when I hear someone else's breathing… didn't my mother mention that?"

The lady looked down at the note, and smiling, she looked up.

"No… She didn't mention that. But she did mention you're a tight sleeper and that you hardly ever wake up unless you want to use the bathroom or someone dumps a bucket of water over you… and she also said to give you a good shake and a scream in your ear to wake you up in the morning."

Damn. Sonomi had told the office lady all there was to know about Tomoyo and her sleeping habits. Sonomi had always mentioned from time to time that no man would marry Tomoyo if they were the cosy family man where he expected the woman to do breakfast and wake the house up. Only a very understanding fool who never slept with her would marry, Sonomi said.

Tomoyo had been always ignorant of her mother's remarks… until NOW!!

"Here you are dear." The lady smiled and handed her a key. "It's room 48, on the fourth level of building Two. Have a nice day." She kept smiling, until Tomoyo stopped glaring at the key in front of her, and took it. The lady continued to smile at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared… or rather, glared back at her in a rebellious manner. Their eyes locked. Electric sparks flew everywhere… the background darkened… from somewhere a lightning bolt came along with thunder…

But of course, Tomoyo's long and always troublesome eyelash fell into her eye… and she blinked.

Deep furrows of anger and concentration fading away, Tomoyo turned indignantly, and walked away elegantly and beautifully. It would've looked great if she was a girl, but in this case, it just looked like some pretty catty looking guy either gay or constipated.

Tomoyo swore in her mind as she exited the main office in search of her bags and her dorm. She was so going to cut off that eyelash! It's always been a bother for being 2mm longer than the rest of her eyelashes! It always fell into her eye at the wrong times, like when she was having a shower or looking into Jay's deep blue eyes or having a stare/glare fight, or when she was trying to fight this other person. It always happened. It happened when Jay was about to give her the first and most important kiss of her life, and when Jay proposed to her. When they first met, and when they parted. It had always been such a bother for her!!

Jay… Her expression softened with a great change as the name was repeated in her mind. He called the eyelash his 'Odd sweet'. One reason why she couldn't cut it off… Tomoyo sighed. Then she cooed herself in the middle of the school ground, closing her eyes tight and imagining her saviour, her love, her everything was there to take her away from this hell.

"Oh Jay…" She would whisper with tears twinkling in her big amethyst eyes, looking as beautiful as ever, as he fights off all the evil beings such as the main office lady, Sonomi, Green maroon uniform Haster North girls, Green Blue Dame Dahlia girls, and short skirt Mannings' girls, and Meiling can never be forgotten, and Yuki-

No.

However much Yukito tortured Tomoyo, she would not let Jay harm him. Though she loves Jay more than anyone in the whole wide world of evil creatures, she still had a special place in her heart for the too cool, too cruel guy, Yukito…

Tomoyo sighed to herself with half-moon smiling eyes of daydream, as she opened the door of room 48, fourth floor of building two.

As her 'half-moon smiling eyes of daydream' found the being within the dorm, they turned into circles of unsuspected shock and surprise until gradually they changed to a spear-shaped flaming balls shooting daggers.

"E, hehe…"

A stupid, awkward laugh came. Tomoyo glared.

"A, HI… My Name Is Elie… nice to be sharing a dormitory with you…"

Tomoyo's eyes busily turned to all corners of the room, to search for somewhere where she could keep her eyes on until this creature stopped talking. For many reasons, very reasonable, she disliked him.

First thing, she was a girl. Second thing, he was a boy. Third, he was a geek, fourth, he always said his name in a drowsy, idiotic, mentally retarded sort of way. And fifthly, not least, not last, he was Eli.

"Huh!"

Tomoyo scoffed, but with great difficulty decided there was no better place in the room where she could keep her eyes on.

"That will be a no thank-you, I shall not be using this room, I shall be sharing with someone else I just got the wrong room, thank you very much! Good bye!"

Tomoyo said in a disgusted tone of her original voice, turned, and stomped away.

Eli sat on his bed, tearful eyed, staring at the receding image of Tomoyo's back.

"I- I really like her…"

"Yuki! Save me Yuki!"

Tomoyo begged as she ran into the class that morning. The whole class turned, interested. Tomoyo looked around. She couldn't make anymore trouble or else she'll be more heeded and known throughout the school… though the incident with the girls' presents made her very well known around Rosmini… She couldn't make herself anymore… WIDELY known.

"Come."

Tomoyo grabbed Yuki at his wrist, and pulled him out of the classroom. Yuki looked perplexed, yet glad to join her game.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Tomoyo looked into Yuki's eyes with puppy eyes. She noticed his green eyes were very beautiful, unlike most green eyes which Tomoyo usually called 'broccoli green' to make people feel bad. Yuki sweat-dropped as Tomoyo's eyes moved on from his eyes to his pale-coloured cheeks, and then to his unusually bright red lips.

"Erm… Tom?"

"Huh??"

Tomoyo woke up from the daydream that had just begun to uncoil itself. 'Oh god,' she thought. Was she really this arrogant like Leiko Saito was that she thought all boys would like her even when she was disguised as a boy? True, she managed to attract a lot of girls lately…

"Oh, look Yuki. I'm in a situation…"

Tomoyo said, putting on her puppy eyes look again.

"I… I've been kicked out of my house by my evil mother and her plot against me, and now… I'm left all alone in this world to survive…"

The more dramatic, the better. Tomoyo now began to fill her eyes with fake tears, which wasn't easy.

"I… just wanted to say how much… no… this isn't it… do you think I'm arrogant? Nono… this isn't it either… oh yes… and the more I'm left in the world I…"

The problem with tears, was that now she couldn't concentrate on the speaking. Yuki saw her problem. It's times like these that Yuki's just such a nice little angel for her.

"Hey, quit it with the tears. Just spill."

"Thank you! I have to share a dorm with someone I'd rather not share with so could I please share a dorm with you?"

There. One sentence, one breath. Easy as an apple pie.

"Sure. You can move in after school."

Tomoyo smiled as she followed Yuki back to class. At least he's her friend… the shock of discovering… IF, discovered… wouldn't be that bad for innocent Yuki her best friend, would it?

"Tom! That's you're phone!"

Yuki opened the bathroom door and shouted as Tomoyo still lay in her bed. Loud booming rock music filled the dorm room as Tomoyo squirmed, still half-asleep. She languidly poked her head out of the top bunk and grinned adorably at Yuki, looking at her through the reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was brushing his teeth, his hair wet and spiky than usual and his upper-half body not yet clothed after the shower.

"Could you please pass me my phone? I don't know where it is, big bro."

Tomoyo asked lazily, not bothering to look even more adorable. It was all she could manage at this state. Yuki shook his head, came out of the bathroom and picked up the phone. As tall as he was, he held it in front of her barely open eyes, and as she reached out for it, he pulled it away. The game continued for two seconds, before she realised what the caller name said. 

"Give!"

She snatched the phone off Yuki, climbed off to his bare back and jumped off onto the ground. She quickly patted Yuki's bare back and ran off, still in her pyjamas, grabbing Yuki's jumper as she went.

"Hello?"

Tomoyo asked in her sweet girlish voice, although she knew very well who was calling.

"Hi Tomoyo!"

A deep, wonderful voice came from the other side, and Tomoyo sighed in wonderment and relief.

"Oh? Who is this?"

She asked cheekily, and a small laugh came for the answer.

"You don't remember me?"

"Me who?"

She cooed into the phone which was now literally stuck to her ear.

"Alright. I must've got the wrong number… I'll-"

"Jay? Jay baby honey sweet?"

Tomoyo said quickly, in fear he might really hang up. A chuckle answered her nervous question.

"That's me!"

"Jay DARLING!!"

Tomoyo practically screamed, and almost fell off. She was sitting on a bench in the school garden. Quite a secret and unnoticed place she found a few weeks ago.

"Hey hey hey… calm, baby."

"You haven't called for SUCH a long time!"

"I know, I'm sorry Tomoyo honey."

"Aw… it's alright… how are you?"

A slight pause. Tomoyo frowned. Was he unwell? Was he ill? Was he going to die? Oh no, that couldn't possibly be happening! What happened to him? Why wasn't he answering??

"I'm great as always!"

The answer came about 2 seconds later, but it was still a long time for Tomoyo to wait and she told herself decisively that she knew he was faking the answer only to make her not worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, listen, Tomoyo, I need to see you… I want to see you… are you free tomorrow?"

Tomoyo smiled at his sweetness. He was so good…

"Yes, of course I'm free honey. I'll send you my pics. You don't need to be worried. I'm always alright."

"No, nono. I mean, are you free tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah! I'm always free! Do you want to chat or something tomorrow?"

An giving up sort of, exasperated sigh came from the other side, and Tomoyo knew something was wrong.

"Honey? Something wrong?"

"No, no. Tomoyo, I'm on an aeroplane. I'll be in Japan to see you tomorrow."

OoOoO… Jay's coming back!!! hehe…

Don't forget to…

REVIEWRIVIEWRIVIEWRIVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Or else… (here comes the threat)

I won't update for as long as I can!!!!!!!!!

Have a nice holiday!


	5. Chapter 5 When she became a girl again

Hi hi people!!!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for SUCH a long time! Hope you haven't forgotten me!

I was just on this self-control thing where I decided I won't use the computer for a week! And I didn't! I kept my vow!

Thank you all those people who reviewed!!

Mercuryaurora: Whoa! Thank's for the long long review! Sheesh, you MUST be a few years older than me. My dad tells me pulling nighters is my job for when I feel I need to work extra hard. So I don't stay up later than 10. Studies are only for the morning during the holidays! I certainly don't want to do extra! A younger brother sounds nice. Well, personally, I prefer sisters… just the problem is, I don't have any. Just one older brother for me, and trust me, it's nothing better than a younger brother, I bet! Oh yeah! And about the half a glass of wine thing! I LOVE wine! Just that I only try sips, or apparently my head will fall to bits. That's what my parents say. But I LIKE wine, while my older brother runs away at even being asked, "Try some wine, wont you?". Oh yeah, I never knew Eli was Eriol's English name… gee, silly of me not to know. And your fanfic! Due to the worst memory on earth, (I think of plots and write them down, or just write the chapters on spot… cant remember anything… it was when I was 11 years old when I fully memorized my 8 times tables. 9's were easier.) I think I'll have to read it again. I really liked the name Arianna! Damn… I think I spelt it wrong, AGAIN… and oh, btw, I really like your name. It's really pretty. I thought I'd mention that.

Shimmering Angel: (Note: I almost wrote Shimmering Angle…*giggle* "You're an angle, Kama, EVERYONE knows…") thanks for reviewing! I think the story's turning out unexpectedly, I know. Confusing for my brain, too.

Insomni-maniac: heyhey! I'm sorry about the confusing thing. You see, Yuki and Yukito are different people… I shouldn't have given Yuki his name, I know…T.T I just made myself confused as well. Anyways, Yuki is what Meiling called Yukito. And Kobayashi Yuki is Tomoyo's roommate/best friend. Thanks and enjoy!

x-kawaii-sakura-x: ooo… the dorm thing is, Tomoyo got to share the dorm with the school's biggest geek ever! And so, thinking she couldn't bear it, she changed it to her friend's dorm. Her friend is KOBAYASHI YUKI, not YUKITO whose NICKNAME is YUKI. Thanks for reviewing!

Star_light_Jade: HIhi!! Okay, okay… (over-excited…) I'm sorry I'm updating so late!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

Aznyugiangel: yesyesyes! Jay IS coming back! and btw, try and see if you're film gets cut after 15 cans of beer. I haven't had the chance to have a go at that yet… thanks, and enjoy!

Okay! Here's the thing. None of you, since my spelling mistakes and name mistakes are so common, must've noticed something quite special in chapter four, something involving Eli and Tomoyo. If you find it, I'll give you a prize, in fanfic terms. Whether it be the plot of this fanfic or another comedy, or whatever… (voice faltering as noticing there's nothing much to give…;;)

It's only one word! You gotta read through very VERY carefully to find it…

And another thing!

YUKI and YUKITO are very different people! I just made the mistake of making their names so similar. YUKI is KOBAYASHI YUKI, and also YUKITO's nickname, YUKI. But only Meiling ever uses that. I think…

Anyways, sit back, scroll down, and enjoy!

"You're WHAT?!!"

Tomoyo screamed in alarm, and she forgot to look around for passer-bys. This was serious. Why the hell was Jay coming back?

"Hey! Don't get over-excited. I'm coming over and I'll be there tomorrow around noon, I think. I'll call you when I get there. No worries."

Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Okay. I'm glad you're coming."

"Aw.. You can give me more welcome than that, can't you?"

"When I see you."

Tomoyo replied, a small smile twisting her tight lip.

"Ok. I'll call tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Jay hung up. Tomoyo sat there, on the bench, not knowing what to do.

"Argh! Why the hell are you coming to Japan, you sweet silly-bumpkin!"

Tomoyo tried. She really did. But she couldn't insult Jay any more than that. Sighing, she put on Yuki's big sweater. Big enough to cover all her curves while she walked back to her dorm. While she walked back, she rolled her brain as fast as she could… what could she do? How could she prevent her boyfriend from dumping her as well as keep her disguise? She was deep in thought, when a cold hand touched her neck.

"Kia--!!"

Tomoyo screamed in surprise, and jumped up, before fixing plastic daggers in her eyes and turning back. She squinted through the sides of the plastic daggers… she saw some navy…

"Eriol?"

The Two-faced Eriol, standing with the usual smile upon his face, stared stupidly at Tomoyo. She knew this had to be a disguise. What guy smiles at you after you completely ran him out on his monthly supply of beer, sleep in his bed, strip him down to his underwear, and totally utterly blacken his kitchen to unrecoverable standard? Not a single guy in this world could do that unless he had something in his mind.

"Hey, what are you doing with the plastic daggers? Aren't they from the drama room?"

Tomoyo chose to ignore the question, as the plastic daggers were none of her ideas at all, but the idea of Pp, the useless writer that kept writing her like a lovesick, idiotic tomboy.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see Yuki. He borrowed a book off me last time."

'Oh. And you just couldn't see him today at school?'

Tomoyo thought, thinking vile thoughts in attempt to make him mentally unwell. It didn't seem to work. Eriol smiled as he walked on with Tomoyo.

"And, of course, to see how you've gotten on."

"Nice of you to worry. I'm sharing a dorm with Jay."

Tomoyo replied.

"Jay?"

Eriol stopped, and looked sideways at Tomoyo. Her eyes widened.

'Dammit!'

She must've been worrying rather too much about him… it was showing on the outside as well!

"Who's Jay?"

"I mean, Yuki."

Tomoyo mumbled, and walked off first. As she walked off, Jay was pushed out of her mind. Now it was Eriol. And Eriol. Why Eriol was getting on her nerves. Why she thought Eriol was ever so making her nerve-racking. Why she thought… and Jay was completely wiped off her mind.

"Hello? Daidouji Tom speaking."

Tomoyo didn't recognize the number. That was strange. No one that knew her would prank-call… EVERYONE in her school knew her number last year. But didn't dare call, incase she would track them down. Now it was easier. Tom Daidouji for numbers she didn't recognize, and boys on the other side of the line would give up on the spot. Tom was known everywhere. But Tomoyo was known only throughout the people of the "dark underworld", her last school, and a few good stalkers. She meant to keep herself well hidden, just incase.

"Tom Daidouji?"

A familiar voice repeated the name. Tomoyo searched through her thoughts. Who on earth was this?

"Excuse me, who in the name of hell is this?"

Tomoyo liked to frequently involve hell where heaven should come. It became her.

"This is Jay. Is…"

The rest of his words, Tomoyo couldn't catch. It was Jay! He was here! HERE! In Japan!!! A PHONE BOOTH! That's why she didn't recognize the number!! The stupid idiotic-

"Jay! I didn't know it was you!"

Tomoyo blurted out in her normal voice. She looked around unnecessarily, as Yuki was out with Eriol, apparently "grocery shopping" for the week. Tomoyo had refused to go with them, an attempt to be left alone to think of life matters.

"Tomoyo?"

He was confused. Tomoyo smiled, as if she couldn't stand how cute he sounded.

"That's me!"

"Why were you saying that it was Tom?"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. Why WAS she saying that she was Tom?

"Erm… coz… coz… coz I'm receiving so many prank calls addressed to Tomoyo… so I thought I should say it isn't my phone…"

"Oh? Stalkers again, huh?"

Tomoyo silently let out a relieved breath.

"Yes. I seriously need to do something. Anyways, you're here! Shit-, I mean, wow, you're here!"

"Yup! Here in Japan! Listen, are you free now?"

"Now?"

Tomoyo repeated. NOW?!! In this state when her hair was shorter than his and her clothes were nothing but a mini version of his? When she was a boy?

"Um… I'm just a bit busy at the moment…"

"I'll see you three o'clock, then. I still remember when you're favourite show finishes. See you outside our tree. Bye."

Before Tomoyo could say anything, he hung up.

"Favourite TV show?"

Tomoyo repeated to herself. Favourite TV show!! She gasped. No wonder! It was Sunday, and…

"Argh! My show!!!"

She flung herself to where there could've been a TV, but stopped. There wasn't a TV in student dorms. It was forbidden. No computers either. They were to be used in the library. Tomoyo swallowed her tears as she repeatedly told herself in her mind that trying to find a way to escape this situation was more important than her program at the moment.

Picking up her phone, she quickly moved her finger to her address list.

1. Jay©

2. Ciro

3. Minato

…

Tomoyo sighed to herself. Did she really have ONLY boys' phone numbers?

The list went on. From number 78, girls' names began to appear.

…

78. Niki

79. Miss. B

80. Lil' Bitch

…

Tomoyo's eyebrow went up sideways. She seriously needed organize her address list again.

…

104. Hyra

105. Minx

106. Must Kill

…

Just out of curiosity, she pressed the number 106 and 'OK'. The pleasant ringing tone, terrible rocking music, boomed in her ear as she waited for the "Must Kill" girl to pick up the phone.

Finally, someone picked it up. But instead of a girl's voice, she heard a deep man's.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is the bitch of the owner of the phone next to you?"

Tomoyo asked, grinning to herself. She seriously needed to do some "release stress" stuff.

"Sorry, who is this?"

Tomoyo grinned, the voice sounding ever so cute to her ears.

"You wouldn't know. Where's your girlfriend, boy?"

"Who is it?"

Another voice was heard. A higher, more sharp sort of voice. Tomoyo's forehead crumpled instantly into frowns.

"Don't worry."

The deep voice said.

"Who is this?" He asked again.

"Yukito! Just hang it with the phone and help me here a bit! I'm a bit stuck!"

The high-voiced words struck Tomoyo like a sledge hammer. The "Must Kill"! Number 106! The number she dialed just before almost meeting her own death! It was Meiling!

"Who is-"

Tomoyo hung up. FAST.

Breathing a small sigh, hoping Yukito didn't have the good enough memory to remember her number that appeared on his phone window every morning and night during the last two years, with text messages or voice message saying ridiculous, yet sweet words… like: "Good morning, sweet Yukito. Rise and shine, my one and only prince. Love always, Your guardian angel Tomoyo," or, "Good night, my one love, my light, my life. Because of you and you only do I live this life. Sleep well, my fair man, and I'll see you tomorrow, darling. Always rest in peace. Your angel, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head quickly to let the thoughts pass through. She needed not to digress and call someone who would help her. Someone whom she could thrust into their hands her life and know she'll live for 300 years or more… someone like…

Number 200!

The very last number in her address list. It bore the holy name of…

Kinomoto Sakura.

A relieved smile spreading upon her lips, Tomoyo quickly pressed the number 200, then "OK". The rocking sound rocked her head again. But only once.

"Hi Tomoyo, haven't heard from you for a while, I wasn't sure whether to put your number in the dead list or not. I just left it where it is, and lucky for you I have. Tomoyo? Something going on?"

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura was always so cheerful. And she was SUCH a chatterbox.

"Yes. Something IS going on. How did you know?"

"Well, it was easy to figure out. Usually, I only get up to "Hi Tomoyo, have-" and you cut in and say, "No I haven't. listen…" and go on about something that you might need. But don't worry. It never harms my spirits. See? You would never ask how I would know something. And you have. Very unusual. VERY QUEER."

Tomoyo smirked at Sakura's voice faltering, meaning dear Sakura was becoming more confused.

"Look Sakura, you've got to help me with this."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad I'm needed."

Sakura's reply came instantly.

"Well, I'm glad you're glad."

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"You see, Jay's coming back. Well, he's already come back."

She heard Sakura let out a loud gasp.

"That's wonderful! Now you two can finally get married! Wow! Can I be your flower girl, or the bridesmaid or whatever?"

Tomoyo's big breath ran out. Puffing, Tomoyo shook her head irritably.

"Yes, Sakura. Whenever the right time comes for him to propose. But this time, it's a different case. There's a problem."

"Yes. What is it?"

So innocent… Tomoyo grumbled.

"Sakura…"

"Yes. Just tell me what it is."

Came the confident reply. Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"I'm a boy."

…

……………

…………………………………..

"You're a what!" A surprised shriek, followed by a big breath and a long speech.

"I don't believe it! You, a boy? Tomoyo the great fighter girl was a boy indeed? Oh my god! What about all the slumber parties the girls had! I thought you ran around naked three times at Milly's house! How can this be? You said you didn't have a breast enlargement or any plastic surgery! You lied! And your hair! It was a wig! I thought you didn't mean it when you said you liked Yukito! OH MY GOD! You're gay! I didn't know! It's like all the other people said! You were a boy in disguise as a girl as well as mentally and sexually abnormal! They all said you would be and I didn't believe them! I don't believe it! How can this-"

Tomoyo was about to pass on all the things she was blabbering, but her ears pricked.

"Wait a minute. Who said I'm a boy?"

Instant reply always came without thinking when Sakura was over-excited.

"Leiko and Celia and a few other girls from your gang sometimes would say that you're a boy in disguise as a girl and stuff like that, and sometimes that you were gay, and sometimes that you were…"

Suddenly realizing what she was saying, Sakura stopped. And chose the best solution. Change subject.

"So… you really are a boy?"

Tomoyo sighed.

"No, Sakura. We grew up together. You know very well I'm not a boy since you know I've got that hideous mole on my left ass that I tried numerous times to cut off but failed."

A silence came from the other side, and Tomoyo could only hear soft breathing of Sakura.

"Are you sure?"

Duh… 

"Yes, Sakura. I'm so sure and I can tell you why. I've been ordered by mum after the Celia thing at the beginning of the year to disguise as a boy for my punishment. And I had to cut off my hair and come to Rosmini Boys' High."

"Well that's horrible!"

Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo sighed, feeling compassion for herself.

"Yes, I know. But more importantly, Jay's come back and he wants to see me-"

"Where are you now? I'll be over in a moment."

"Dorm building 1, second floor and room number 24. Just tell the boys that you're Tom's sister. IF, they ask."

Without another answer, Sakura hung up.

She was so handy sometimes. Very handy. Understood the most simplest expressions anytime anyday, and was always willing to help. Uniquely the only girl Tomoyo could trust in the whole wide world.

About 3 minutes passed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, the door's open."

And in came Sakura, a large picnic bag swinging on her arm. She stopped at the doorway and looked warily at Tomoyo.

"Tom, my dear brother."

She started grandly.

"I've come to save you're life."

"Sakura, I must've gained. The backside's a bit tight."

Tomoyo complained, while moving her shoulders uncomfortably here and there. Sakura whacked Tomoyo on the back, and continued to fix the wig on with pins.

"They're supposed to be tight, Tomoyo. You were never weighted. And now you're just normal."

"I don't like being normal."

"You're as normal as any girl, I mean, boy, um… whatever gender you are."

Sakura snapped back, annoyed at the little mix-up she had in the middle of her sentence.

"Now, make-up."

After searching through her make-up bag, Sakura saw Tomoyo's face… expressing absolute disgust.

"I know you don't like wearing other people's make up, and I also know you don't have any of your make-up left. Besides, we don't have much time left and the boys here will recognize you as Tom Daidouji."

Sakura gave a quick sigh.

"I always wondered who the Tom Daidouji guy could be… He was ever so cute and sweet in the pictures…"

"The pictures?"

Tomoyo's eyebrow lifted sideways. Tom never had signed up for modeling.

"Oh, all the girls from last year go to Tomoeda girls' High now. And we've got pretty good stalkers there."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and Sakura began to put make up on her face, still sighing.

"I wished so much he was real…"

"Shut up."

Just as Tomoyo's face had been powdered with foundation and some lip gloss and the eyeliner had been put on, the sound of the door opening could be heard. The girls turned around instantly, and saw, in horror, as the door knob began turning. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Quick, I locked the door. Move your stuff!"

Sakura whispered urgently, throwing the remaining wig and clothes into the basket.

"But I need some eyeshadow!"

Tomoyo almost screamed in the situation, just because she couldn't look perfect. Sakura grabbed a handful of Tomoyo's wig, and threatened to pull. It was then that Tomoyo realised she couldn't apply anymore make-up on her face. Sighing, she threw her boy's clothes under her bed, and quickly helped Sakura pick up her make-up.

"Tom? That's funny. I thought he was going to be in the whole day."

Tomoyo heard Yuki talk, and his hands finding the keys. With sweaty palms, Tomoyo threw the last of Sakura's make-up in, and Sakura shut the picnic basket. Just then, the door opened.

"Tom! Huh?!!"

It was all clearly expressed in the simple sentence, "Huh?" that Yuki's surprise was greatly great.

"Who are you?"

Sakura put on her wide-eyed, puppy look face.

"Who are you?"

Jay looked over from Sakura to Tomoyo, then Tomoyo to Sakura.

"I'm Jay… and… are you here to see Tom?"

Before Tomoyo could answer, Sakura sent her magnificently adorable smile flying towards Jay.

"Yes. We were. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and this is Tomoyo, Tom's girlfriend." She paused. Tomoyo simply smiled, and let her carry on.

"We were here to see how Tom's been going on. Your room's so tidy there's nothing to clean! It must be you… Tom never cleans up properly. Doesn't he, Tomoyo?"

Sakura nudged the silent Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled, despite Sakura putting her down with the "Never cleans properly" insult.

"Yes. I was wondering where Tom could be. I just heard news from his parents that he was here!"

She smiled beautifully, and Yuki seemed dazzled. He let a sly grin pass his face.

"His girlfriend, eh? Well, he never mentioned anything of you!"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. Since when was she ever mad enough to call herself her own boy/girlfriend?

"Oh really? He is rather shy, I'm afraid. Well, I should go now. I'll see you sometime, I suppose!"

Tomoyo said, and passed Yuki, giving him a small, flirtatious look as she walked out. Sakura smiled as well. "Cya!"

On her way out, Tomoyo's insides froze as she saw Eriol leaning on the wall. But still smiling, she walked past him without a word. Seeing Tomoyo tremble slightly in her usually perfect steps, Sakura cocked her head sideways and spotted the navy haired boy leaning against the wall, his head slightly facing down, but his eyes following Tomoyo. Sakura shrugged. Tomoyo was always so popular! But this guy honestly was freaky. The atmosphere around him almost felt heavy!

Tomoyo smiled. She could only manage that at this state. There, sitting on the bench, was Jay… looking the other way from her, but never mind, since she was going to jump on him and make him surprised.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

One loud scream of delight, a shadow cast over him, and a light weight thumping down onto his lap.

"Oh Jay, I missed you so bad!" Tomoyo exclaimed, and planted a big red kiss upon his forehead, smooching all over his face. Jay laughed, trying to cover his embarrassment with it, but Tomoyo cared for nothing about the people giggling as they walked past.

Jay managed to calm her down after a while, and they sat on the bench, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. This was when Tomoyo became softer than a soft toy. Or the Mr. Whippy ice cream Jay enjoyed. When she was gazing into Jay's deep, rather grey blue eyes, and Jay was looking into her two perfect amethyst orbs.

They had a wonderful time together. They went to a beautiful lakeside restaurant, had a quite romantic date, and expressed all their love and passion for each other, whilst Pp the writer kept gagging as she typed furiously.

Tomoyo sighed, looking up at the big yellow moon, so beautiful, shining down upon the two most beautiful couple in the whole wide world…

"Isn't the moon so beautiful?"

She asked dreamily. She looked up at Jay, who looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah. But you're much more beautiful than she is."

"Oh, Jay~!"

Tomoyo's coy voice followed a small, playful tap on his shoulder. Then Tomoyo looked back up at the moon, leaning on Jay's firm shoulder.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"How long will you be here for?"

"Three months."

Tomoyo pulled out of his arms and looked up at him with tearful puppy eyes.

"ONLY three months?"

Jay chuckled at her melancholy voice and turned her around, so they were once again looking into each other's eyes.

"It was the most I could manage, Tomoyo. And it's all for you."

"Aw… you shouldn't have."

Tomoyo's voice faltered in happiness of being loved. Jay smiled. And once again, they sat, looking at the moon.

"Shitty shitty shit shit…"

Tomoyo whispered as she climbed in through the window. She didn't realise the time had gone by this much! And this fast!

It was over midnight. She was in big trouble. She had parted with Jay at the bus stop, smiling, telling him he could ring her anytime. Lie. But right then and there, she had realised the time had gone by so much, that she just had to get back… or else be locked outside as a girl, and not be allowed in.

To the tune of "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" she began whispering "Shitty Shitty Shit Shit", while she climbed through an open window in her short skirt and all, and catwalked up the stairway.

Tomoyo held her breath in tight as she slowly turned the knob of her door. Yuki was in there. She could NOT manage him seeing her. OR wake up to find 'Tom' hasn't got back there yet.

She pulled the door knob. Nothing. Nothing happened. Meaning, literally, the door wouldn't open.

"Open Open Open!!!"

Tomoyo's whispers became louder as she tugged slightly at the door knob. But the door just wouldn't open.

"Open! You bastard!"

She yelled in frenzy, and hit it hard. Now there was a dent on the door… and it also swung forwards.

"Idiot!"

Tomoyo punched herself with the mighty fist, and scanned the room quickly. No one… one minute, NO ONE?!!

Alarmed, she looked more closely at Yuki's bed. She was right. Her eyes weren't fooling her. No one. Not at all.

Thinking where the hell Yuki could be, but still relieved he wasn't there, Tomoyo walked in and picked up her high heels after her. She raced to the bathroom, and relieved, she relished a long, refreshing shower.

Happy, a big smile making her dimples stand out even better, she stepped out of the shower. Just then, she froze to hear some footsteps.

"That's funny. The light in the bathroom's on."

A very sleepy voice… of Yuki's. Tomoyo held her breath. It would be better if he just turned off the light. She could tell him the next morning that she came in only minutes after he went to sleep. Wait a second… He went to sleep? Where?

As she was rolling her brain, she heard some more footsteps. But it didn't really matter for her… or did it?

"Hang on, maybe Tom's back now."

'That's funny…'

Tomoyo thought. Why the hell was he telling her what was going on with him? Was he with someone? Or did he always talk in his sleep? Or maybe he just was always a self-conversational person.

But she soon found, she needn't worry of that. Because just a moment after his words, and a soft mumbling sound, the bathroom doorknob began to turn. Tomoyo paled.

She was standing in the middle of the bathroom, her female clothing strewn all over the bathroom floor, wig on the toilet seat, and naked… from head to toe.

OKAY…

Please, please, please!!!

LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 When TDLG, AntiTomoyo club and...

Hihi!!  
  
Okay, so I updated on Saturday, at night... I'm so sorry!  
  
I went to someone's house for dinner... wasn't my choice!  
  
But anyways, since it's nearing 12 and I should well be asleep by now, you'll notice how boring and not up to standard this chapter is...just close your eyes and forgive me on that one. I had a mental breakdown-_- on Friday and couldn't manage to write lots. Too much stress and nervous thingies of Year9.  
  
I'll write re-reviews in my next chapter, which will be updated same time next week. Sorry!  
  
**  
  
Btw, please visit the site below:  
  
www.geocities.com/destinys_flowers  
  
It's me and my friends' site^^ we put up blogs and artworks, as well as fanfiction up on it. I'm working on making my own fanfiction site where Disguise and other fics, including this one will go up on^^;  
  
**  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
**  
  
Note added 2-2-04  
  
Okay, I'm meant to do HW at the moment.. just spending 2 mins on updating^^ Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Note added 5-2-04  
  
Okay, I have no idea whether if this will work or not. HTML or web documents just don't seem to work..T_T  
  
Note added later...;  
  
Okay, i've just got this onto a notepad which does seem to work, except for weird signs whereever there are question marks, exclamation marks, and apostrophes. all those weird things.  
  
I've tried to delete most of them, but don't know if they do work, or if i've deleted them all. So just bear with the weird markings popping up here and there^^;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Tom...?"  
  
Yuki asked, and tried the doorknob. It turned. Now that was strange. The light was on, but Tom never left the bathroom door unlocked when he was using it.  
  
Yuki sighed. He must've forgotten to turn off the light, AGAIN. Honestly, he always got in trouble for leaving the bathroom light on during the night. It was that big, big problem of him thinking that the spirits, or rather, ghosts, of his dead budgies liked to have a bath. Ever since they died, which was, when he was 11 years-old, he left the bathroom lights on so he could witness the ghosts of his dead budgies come and take a bath in the tub. Before he came to Rosmini high, many psychiatrists persuaded him that there were NO afterlife for animals, but it became a dreadful habit, which he carried on with throughout his senior years.  
  
He held the doorknob, turned to open, and stopped. And he thought.  
  
Was the light switch inside the bathroom? Or outside?  
  
He ran his hands over the walls. Nope. No switches whatsoever.  
  
Shrugging, he pushed open the door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo held her breath. Yuki opened the door. She couldn't breathe. She had to keep silent. The matter held her life and dignity!  
  
"Oh no... if it wasn't Tom, then it was my budgie syndrome! AGAIN!"  
  
Yuki half-cried in his drowsy voice. Tomoyo's head cocked sideways. Yuki had a budgie syndrome? What in the name of hell was that?  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
Yuki shouted, and Tomoyo found his voice completely and utterly awake. He looked around the bathroom. The room was filled with hot steam, and the mirror was foggy. He turned his head slowly towards the shower.  
  
Wet. The shower was wet.  
  
"My budgies!"  
  
Yuki yelled in delight. His budgies! They really did exist! The budgie spirits were here!  
  
His eyes turned into beautiful green stars, Yuki forgot completely about the lights, and with a great big smile don on his face, he closed the bathroom door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sighing a breath of relief, Tomoyo slipped out from behind the bathroom doors. It was a good thing she was thin. At least she could hide behind the doors!  
  
The mirror was a problem she noticed right after Yuki opened the door. But he seemed to fail to notice since her skin colour was so pale, similar to the wall paint. And the mirrors were foggy.. Thank GOD they were!   
  
Wondering what in the name of hell Yuki's life-saving 'Budgie Syndrome' could be, Tomoyo silently made her way around the still alight bathroom, and took out a towel from the cabinet. She wrapped herself with it, tight and secure. A worried expression cast upon her face, she opened the toilet lid.  
  
Taking a big breath, she looked inside.  
  
Her clothes and the long wig floated on top. Her heels had already sunk deep under the water. What was Sakura going to say about this? Tomoyo asked herself with a typical sense of morality together with a little guilty conscience. But soon, her strong-willed and un-sympathetic heart overcame the small goodness.  
  
'She's not going to say anything, because she won't know what happened.'  
  
Taking out the dripping wig and clothes by the partially dry parts, she noticed a long lock of the wig hanging out on the edge of the toilet seat.  
  
'Funny how Yuki didn't notice that.'  
  
Grabbing a plastic bag from the cabinet, the one that said 'Sorbent' on it, she stuffed the dripping clothing in it. Then she looked over at the shoes. Sunken, underwater.  
  
It wasn't that deep. The only problem was, she had to touch the water to get it out.  
  
Tomoyo thought. She knew the water was fresh. She had flushed, un-fearing, thinking that Yuki just might as well is spending the night outside somewhere. Possibly on a park bench. Maybe with a girl. But now the thoughts didn't matter. What did was the fact that she had flushed and the water was clean, but she still didn't want to touch it.  
  
In the end she resolved to wake up early in the morning to take it out. Purification, it seemed, might be needed, however clean the water could be. That wasn't the only thing. She needed to be extra drowsy. It couldn't be done when she was on her right mind. It just didn't seem right.  
  
And so, picking up the plastic bag, wrapped with a towel, she quietly stepped outside.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo woke up to the familiar sounds of the morning. Yuki's footsteps sounded. Tomoyo heard the sound of him flicking through the wardrobe, and getting changed. She slightly opened her eyes. She enjoyed the sight of this early morning strip show. Yuki was thin. Muscular. All that was needed for a good show.  
  
When Yuki got changed, Tomoyo closed her eyes again and pondered whether she should wake up, or stay in bed. Suddenly, she remembered everything.  
  
Absolutely everything, including Sakura's high heels hidden deep inside the toilet.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
Tomoyo sat up with a small yell. She jumped off her bunk, rushed to the bathroom and pushed the door with all her might.  
  
"Yuki, don't go-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!"  
  
Standing there, her eyes tightly shut, fist clenched, Tomoyo realised what she did. Or rather, what she saw...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kobayashi... I deserve to live."  
  
Tomoyo said in a sorrowful voice. They were on their way to school, walking through the school gates. Yuki turned, only grin at her miserable expression.  
  
"It's alright! I mean, we're both men here, right? That is, unless you have some kind of homo-genes inside, or get nasty thoughts."  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
Though the words were something, but Tomoyo's thoughts were another. She was feeling sorry for herself. And Sakura.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tom?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never mentioned you had a girlfriend before. How come?"  
  
"HUH??"  
  
Tomoyo's heart thudded. She THOUGHT he forgot!  
  
"That Tomoyo girl. Gee, her name sounds quite familiar..."  
  
As Yuki kept going on about how Tomoyo's name seemed awfully familiar, Tomoyo felt her insides cringe. If he ever tried writing Tomoyo and Tom Daidouji's name together on a piece of paper, saying that they were going to get married, he'd realise the name Tomoyo Daidouji was very familiar, after all.  
  
As they entered the corridors with all the lockers, a girl stepped up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Daidouji Tom?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the little brown-haired girl. Her voice was quavering. Her nose and eyes were red.  
  
"Look, I don't want your presents or love letters or whatever. Just-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"How COULD you!"  
  
The girl screamed into Tomoyo's ears. She felt the world spin. Has she just been hit... by a girl?  
  
"You are OUR property! You can't just belong to one girl!"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, lady!"  
  
Yuki, as always, the gentleman, tried to calm the girl, while Tomoyo stood still, dazed by the fact that she had just been slapped by a no-name girl. Tomoyo the great, hit on the face by a girl.  
  
"I'm not going to calm down! I'm the president of TDLG, Tom Daidouji Lovers Group! And I'm also the head of Anti-Tomoyo club! Try and stop me if you can!"  
  
The girl's hand shot up again. Tomoyo caught it firmly, just as it came down. Tomoyo pulled her close. It was a fighting act for Tomoyo, but to the girl, it must've seemed more like Tom Daidouji just fell head-over-heels with her. Her eyes turned to PINK HEARTS. Tomoyo felt sick inside.  
  
"Look girl, just get this straight."  
  
Tomoyo leveled her amethyst eyes with the girl's pink hearts.  
  
"I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU. Whether you're the president of TLL-what's-it's-name or whatever."  
  
The pink hearts disappeared, and were replaced by tears.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"But yes, you know there are no buts."  
  
A tear rolled down the girl's cheeks as she heard Tomoyo's cold voice. When Tomoyo let her go, she dropped to the floor. Tomoyo ignored it, as she always did, and made her way through the silent crowd.  
  
Only Yuki, who stood beside the girl, heard what she whispered as they watched Tom Daidouji move away.  
  
"No... it's TDLG... not TLL..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
After the small incident in the morning, Tomoyo was relieved there weren't any girls out there chasing him around. But the thing was, now all the girls were out to find this Tomoyo girl and murder her by shredding her to bits.  
  
When it came to matters like this, it didn't matter whether Tomoyo was a "Princess of the Underworld" or not. The fact being, a few good hundred against one certainly didn't make Tomoyo the winner.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Yuki!"  
  
Tomoyo called. It was quite strange how Yuki didn't come to class that morning. He did come to school with her. And he never wagged class. She knew that. They were always together. They were MATES.  
  
Tomoyo was pretty sure Yuki heard, but he didn't turn around. Her legs almost invisible, Tomoyo ran quickly to his side.  
  
"Hey! Kobayashi! Er... what's wrong?"  
  
Tomoyo's voice faltered as Yuki turned around to face her. There... on the pretty pale-face of Prince Kobayashi Yuki...  
  
"Who the hell did this to you!"  
  
Tomoyo yelled. Yuki's pretty face! It had red blotches and scratches everywhere! Not to mention a big red hand mark on the left side of his face!  
  
"If you're my friend..."  
  
Yuki started, and winced as if even moving his lips were a pain.  
  
"...you wouldn't have left me with that girl..."  
  
Tomoyo saw how Yuki desperately avoided eye contact with her. It was all her fault.  
  
"I'll kill that-"  
  
Tomoyo started, her fists clenching, but stopped as she smelled the strong scent of her favourite perfume, Chanelle X. She turned around to come face to face with...  
  
"ToM!!!"  
  
A pretty girl, looking quite spectacular with her silvery pink hair and bright blue eyes, stood with a big smile upon her face. Yuki eyed her wearily, glanced at Tomoyo, then started to back away into the cafeteria. Tomoyo looked sideways at this girl. A green striped white shirt and navy skirts that had been shortened to barely cover her thighs. A classic example of Manning's High.  
  
"Manning's?"  
  
"Yes! Oh my god, like, you KNOW me!"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. She meant to make her voice sound as cold and harsh as possible, but whatever she did or said didn't seem to take effect on this girl. She turned her back to this hyper-active, candy-floss girl, and started towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Like, we must've been lovers in our past life or something! I knew it the first time I saw you!"  
  
Tomoyo ignored her. Completely and utterly. Well, she tried, anyway.  
  
"You know, my name is Sugar. That's my name! That's right! You would know. Don't you?"  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
Tomoyo replied flatly. Sugar took no notice.  
  
"Doesn't it sound just so totally sweet and cute?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped. She spun around on her heels to face Sugar, who smiled brightly. Tomoyo's eyes moved down from her face, and rested where it really shouldn't, but Sugar didn't blush. She didn't even seem to take notice.  
  
"Sumi. Mishiyaki Sumi."  
  
Tomoyo glanced up from the name badge that was pinned on Sumi's left breast pocket. Sugar, or rather, Sumi, looked terribly frustrated.  
  
"Guess it's not Sugar after all."  
  
"It's Sugar. This is just a misspelling of my name. You know."  
  
Sumi tried to cover up by pushing Tomoyo's head sideways with one hand while quickly attempting to remove the badge with another, but Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"Look, I don't like you. You probably wouldn't like me if I say that I had plastic surgery and show you a picture of my past. Just go away."  
  
Her voice WAS harsh. She turned around and began to walk towards the cafeteria.  
  
Tomoyo enjoyed saying the cruel words. It was just like her. Everyone was frightened and would get tears in their eyes when Tomoyo was like this. It always took effect.  
  
"That's alright! No one likes each other from the start! I hated my best friend before we became friends! I thought she was a complete..! You know what I mean. And the past isn't important. If you really did tell me that you had plastic surgery, you're brave to tell me the truth. But I know whether people had plastic surgery or not, and I'm 200% sure that you haven't. See, my parents are both plastic surgeons. I learn a lot from them."  
  
Tomoyo chose to ignore her chatters. They didn't mean much to her.  
  
"You know, we really must've known each other as lovers in our past. I mean, we look perfect together! You with purple eyes and purple hair, and-"  
  
"Violet hair and amethyst eyes."  
  
Tomoyo added indignantly. She never liked the word 'purple'. As much as Tomoyo ignored her, Sumi ignored Tomoyo's comment.  
  
"....me with pink hair and blue eyes, I mean, pink, blue and purple-"  
  
"VIOLET and AMETHYST."  
  
"Whatever. Pink, blue and purple are all related to each other in the circle of colours!"  
  
Sumi continued with her chatting, and even sat beside Tomoyo in the cafeteria, not caring that this was Rosmini High, not Mannings, nor the fact that she was the only girl in the cafeteria that was full of boys.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
For the next two weeks, Tomoyo had successfully disguised herself every night to see Jay. There were some mistakes here and there, like the time that Tomoyo forgot to undo her bindings and Jay noticed how flat-as-paper her breasts were. He didn't forget to mention it, and Tomoyo returned from the bathroom, a nervous smile on her face and her chests back to normal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tomoyo sat up. It was a hot day. She was wearing long trousers and a sleeved winter shirt with several layers underneath. She always had to wear things underneath her shirts, just in case her bindings might show.  
  
It was Sunday. A HOT Sunday. Yuki disappeared with Eriol, saying that they were going to the school chapel service. Tomoyo didn't attend chapel services.  
  
"Oh god... what am I doing?"  
  
She asked herself. No one could blame her. It was the time of the month when she always had some pain. Tomoyo was sitting on her bunk with a mug of warm tea... and Sumi resting her head on Tomoyo's bony thighs.  
  
No one told her to come. Especially not Tomoyo. And yet, she visited, saying Tom would be so bored without her around since she was the one and only for him.  
  
Sumi had been a successfully annoying and nerve-racking girl for Tomoyo over the past two weeks. She had followed her everywhere, saying she wasn't going back to school now that she found her soul mate. To Tomoyo, Sumi was a cute and annoying girl who just needed a big punch that would make her lose all her memories so that she wouldn't follow Tomoyo anymore.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
Tomoyo ignored her. She was a very bothersome person, needing attention and care every moment. You take your eyes off her one moment, and she's tripped over something. That's why Tomoyo refused to see the sight of her. In hopes she'll trip over something real bad.  
  
"Tom, look at this."  
  
Sumi nudged Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo straightened her legs, hoping Sumi would find her hard thighs painful to lay her head on. But Sumi wasn't the one who noticed those things on the thighs of the beloved.  
  
"Look, Tom. It's a manga. Called 'For you in full blossoms'."  
  
Tomoyo kept ignoring her. But Sumi's next words made her insides freeze.  
  
"It's about a girl who disguises as a boy to go to the same school as the boy she likes."  
  
"It's WHAT?!!"  
  
Tomoyo shouted, and Sumi looked at her.  
  
"Whoa, over-reaction there!"  
  
Sumi paused. She stared at Tomoyo. Her blue eyes poured into Tomoyo's amethyst ones.  
  
A definite look of suspicion were in them. Tomoyo could tell. Cold sweat began to trickle down her back.  
  
What would happen if she was discovered by a girl? Especially Sumi? Would Sumi have pity for her? They were both girls, after all!  
  
Tomoyo noticed how her thoughts began to make herself the piteous one.  
  
"Hey.. Tom...?"  
  
"HUH?!!"  
  
"Hm... over-reaction there again..."  
  
Sumi sat up and looked into Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo avoided meeting the bright blue eyes directly. It felt as if Sumi could tell whether she was lying or not.  
  
"You're not..."  
  
Tomoyo gulped. Oh no... she couldn't...  
  
"You're... not thinking that I'm a boy disguising as a girl, do you?"  
  
Tomoyo swayed. Her mug of tea almost spilled. Three drops of sweat appeared neatly on her forehead.  
  
"N, No Sumi... I don't. I know for sure you're a girl."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sumi smiled proudly.  
  
"Coz I am."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Jay!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked, and jumped on him. He laughed as she planted a big kiss on his lips.  
  
"You're so affectionate, Tomoyo!"  
  
He complained, wiping off the red kiss mark from his lips. Tomoyo looked at him, her eyes filled with love.  
  
"Aren't wondering why I called you today?"  
  
Jay asked. They were looking into each other's eyes again. Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes dreamy and dazed.  
  
"I'm not asking... I know already."  
  
Then she frowned.  
  
"Why should I ask you why you called me? Was there something important you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Jay let out a hearty laugh. Tomoyo disliked being laughed at, but was sure his laugh wasn't directed to her. Nor was it dislikable.  
  
"I thought you knew already. What was your reasoning?"  
  
"Should we really state reasons here when we only wanted to see our loved ones? I know you called because you wanted to see me. And I only came because I wanted to see you. It's all because we love each other just too much."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. When they got married, which would be not very far in future, they'd probably be burned to death on their bed. A supernatural thing would happen and their love would burn like a fire, turning into a real fire that would burn them both. That's it. They'd burn in a bed, their ashes mixed together.  
  
Jay laughed. A nice laugh. Only a hint of ridiculing.  
  
"Tomoyo sweet, I thought I should pay your parents a visit."  
  
"Hm... yes..........................WHAT?!!"  
  
"You know, we will get married soon. My parents are still in Ireland on their business trip, and I might as well visit your mother before I go back to America."  
  
Tomoyo shut up. It was better to let him go on and on. Right now, anything she said would be turned into a yes.  
  
"What do you think, honey?"  
  
Too late. It wasn't a topic to babble on about.  
  
"Well... Jay..."  
  
A look of hurt shot across his face. His hands gripped her shoulders.  
  
"You don't want your mother to see me? Tomoyo, don't you want us to get married?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
The strength in his grip faded. Jay looked down.  
  
"I guess... guess you didn't love me that much after all... alright... we can always think again about the marriage..."  
  
"No!! It isn't that!"  
  
Tomoyo shouted. Their love should never be a problem in their relationship!  
  
"My mother's away for a trip around the world! She's probably roaming the Sahara deserts by now."  
  
Jay's hurt look disappeared, and he chuckled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So where do you stay now?"  
  
Damn. Didn't think he'd go that far.  
  
"Um... my friend's house."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Tomoyo hesitated. Yes. It would have to be Sakura. She couldn't really go to anyone else's house saying she was going to stay there for a few days.  
  
"Yeah. She's my best friend, you know."  
  
"Alright. Oh, I want to take a picture of you in your school uniform with your friends at your school. What school do you go to again?"  
  
Tomoyo's lips pursed. Jay didn't seem to notice, and was, perhaps, more embarrassed at the fact that he didn't even know which school his fiance went to.  
  
"Um..."  
  
She couldn't name any of the schools near-by. She was smart enough to realise all the girls were out to shred her to pieces.  
  
Hoping Jay didn't know anything about it, Tomoyo put a smile on her face and replied,  
  
"Rosmini High."  
  
She didn't mention the biggie that Rosmini was a boys' school. She hoped Jay wouldn't know anything about it... but luck wasn't with her from the start of the year.  
  
"Rosmini? Isn't that an all boys' school?!!"  
  
Great. He didn't only know all about it, he probably had a friend there who could tell him all about Tom Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo's first instinct was to deny the fact that was as clear as crystal.  
  
"NO! Of course not! Why would I go to a boy's school!"  
  
But Jay's serious eyes met her lying ones. Tomoyo shifted her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, Rosmini High is an all 'boy's school."  
  
Jay replied in a firm, yet pleading voice. A voice that told Tomoyo to keep on denying. But Tomoyo couldn't bear it. Her whole life had been a lie since she had to disguise as a boy. She didn't want to be a liar to Jay.  
  
"I... I know..."  
  
She whispered. Jay sighed, and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
"It's... it's... only... it's only for an adventure... no worries..."  
  
Jay looked at her. She noticed how frustrated his eyes were.  
  
"Only for an adventure?!! Tomoyo, I don't believe this!"  
  
Tomoyo listened to all his lectures. She deserved to die. She attempted in vain to commit suicide by biting her tongue, but it didn't work.  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
  
Jay shook his head. Tomoyo's head lowered.  
  
"It's quite easy if you try..."  
  
She whispered, but Jay suddenly turned to face Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm going to Rosmini."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He means only for a visit. Please take into account my mental breakdown and so and so... and please leave a review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 When he discovered her

﻿HIHI!!!!  
  
Okayokay! I'm back!!  
  
Hey, I got camp from Sun-Thur!! So I'll update next week^^  
  
This chapter is the one I wrote with tears in my eyes. Btw, I think the storyline would get a bit… er… you know, gloomy, the next few chapters and until the end. But I will try to put in some sugar+spices in between. Oh great. This has always been my weekness. All the sadness, misery, and gloom comes into the later chapters while the first few chapters are really funny. -_-; just my private little problem, I suppose.  
  
Gee, I must be getting lazy…  
  
Thanks all the people who reviewed!  
  
~*~Thank you so much to…~*~  
  
Cyber-Shady  
  
Mercuryaurora – No, you are NOT younger than me, as you might have realized already. See, you do SAT's, while I to PAT's for the beginning of year.  
  
Aznyugiangel  
  
Anifreak  
  
Star_Light_Jade  
  
Insomni-maniac  
  
Stojakovic16  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Shichinintai Jakotsu  
  
Luckyducky7too  
  
NET  
  
To-ya  
  
Wchan39  
  
L  
  
Shimmering Angel  
  
x-kawaii-sakura-x  
  
devilgrl96  
  
Heyhey! Please just… don't throw rocks at me for making this chapter really weird and not funny at all… I deserve to live…T_T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, I really can't go on like this anymore. It sucks. My life sucks."  
  
Tomoyo complained, pulling her wig off.  
  
She was safe in her dorm again, with Yuki safe out of the way… but there were problems worse to her right now than being discovered by Yuki. Being discovered by Jay.  
  
"What can I say Tom, I'm-"  
  
"DON'T call me Tom. I've heard that rubbish name thousand times before. It sucks. The whole idea sucked. And now I'm just getting paid back. My life's falling apart. Great. Wow, let's party coz Tomoyo's life's falling apart! Yay!"  
  
A sympathetic sigh came from Sakura. Tomoyo meant for her feelings to lift when she called her. Not to drop down and sink down into hell.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know your mother didn't mean you to be this unhappy… I'm sure she didn't mean this far-"  
  
"Yeah, like, whoo, a big joke, Tomoyo's under disguise! As a boy! Sakura, get it straight. I've lived with mum. She's evil. She meant my life to fall apart because I was making hers fall. That's how she does it. I've seen her many-a-times do this to other people and companies. She just has to keep her life perfect and straight, even though it means being evil and breaking down the life of her own daughter's."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo…"  
  
Tomoyo was so frustrated. It's been about a month and a half since Jay arrived, around three months since she started this whole disguising as a boy thing. And most of it WASN'T pretty.  
  
Tomoyo began to pull her clothes off as she let her tongue babble.  
  
"You know what, Jay says he's going to come to Rosmini."  
  
"What?!! To stay?"  
  
"No, Sakura. To see me at school, working like a pretty little girl among a group of boys."  
  
Tomoyo said, pulling a disgusted face as she pulled her skirt down.  
  
"It's my little bees and buzz time of the month, and do I get any peace at all? No. Not a bit."  
  
"Aw… Cheer up, Tomoyo."  
  
"Easy for you to say. Really, I don't see you walking around with a normal mind when all your precious hair's been cut off and you're hanging around with boys and even living with one, risking all your safety."  
  
Tomoyo snapped. She could sense the awkwardness at the other side of the line, and felt sorry for Sakura, but she couldn't manage to be any kinder than she had ever been. She was FURIOUS. She had to go on some more.  
  
"My little time of the month when I always got to have some privacy even among the girl's school, and yet, nowadays I have to worry about which bins in the park are less seen, because I just can't throw away tampons here. So I have to carry them around everywhere, old and new. Would you be able to live with the heavy burden on YOUR shoulders? No, you can't."  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sure I cannot imagine even just a bit of your troubles. How about you just call your mum, say, 'Hey, I'm so sorry' and just give up? it is really tearing you to pieces, you know. You probably wouldn't get a decent school by the time you actually do finish the whole year, coz all the girls are really out to get you."  
  
Bull's eye.  
  
Sakura had carefully mentioned the worst thing she ever could have. Giving up and losing to the Daidouji's mother-daughter war. Tomoyo had never ever thought of it before.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed out loud. She heard Sakura's vain attempt to hide her snort.  
  
"For your information, I am NOT going to give up, and I never WILL! This is purely a mother-daughter fight, or in this case, war, and I will not give up! how dare you say that!"  
  
Tomoyo snapped, her mouth falling open.  
  
"You know me well enough, Sakura. I'm not answering that question ever again in my life, and you better not repeat the question unless you want your life expectancy cut short."  
  
"See Tomoyo? Now cheer up. You've only got a few more months left!"  
  
"So that was your main point you wanted to squeeze into me. I only have a few more months. I should've known."  
  
Tomoyo spun round, a look of half-irritation on her face. She opened her mouth, as she moved her eyes to check the clock on the wall. Yuki was due at three. It was almost two o'clock right now.  
  
Pulling her eyes back to her surroundings, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes slightly widened.  
  
There, in the middle of the room, staring right at her with a half-confused, half-understanding look, stood…  
  
Eriol Hirrigizawa.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. What on earth was he doing here? And… OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she whipped round and turned her back towards him, her right hand reaching down for her bindings, and her left hand for her clothes.  
  
"Shit…"  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you alright? Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Shut up."  
  
Great. She got herself discovered. Tomoyo moved her fingers stiffly to tie the bindings securely around her breasts and slipped into one of Yuki's loose jumpers before turning back around to face Eriol. He was still staring at her, his eyes widened in shock and confusion.  
  
Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes daringly, daring him to make any first moves.  
  
"Tomoyo! What the-"  
  
Tomoyo shut the flap and threw her cellphone down on to Yuki's bed, still looking at Eriol who was still looking at her.  
  
They glared at each other for a while. Then Eriol finally opened his mouth, after studying her face for a long time.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Tomoyo scoffed, arrogance and the harsh "Princess of Underworld" glint returning to her eyes.  
  
"What, how old are you, a hundred and one?"  
  
Eriol didn't look offended at all. Only a look of realization overcame his confused expression.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"Well, duh, who doesn't know that?"  
  
Tomoyo tried desperately to stay calm. She couldn't lose all her wits right here right now! She NEEDED to stay calm.  
  
While Tomoyo was trying to stay calm, Eriol just stood there, staring at her.  
  
"What, seen Tomoyo Daidouji for the first time in your life?"  
  
Tomoyo spat. Eriol merely smiled, and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I've always heard of her but I never saw her in person."  
  
Tomoyo somehow felt the urge to keep the conversation going, no matter how unpleasant.  
  
"Now you have. Happy?"  
  
Eriol didn't answer. Tomoyo silently cursed inwardly, mentally hitting herself for not keeping quiet and ignoring him.  
  
As they stared at each other, Tomoyo realized the evilness under him. He didn't show any signs of surprise at all. He kept it all inside him as if it was all just a big fat nothing.  
  
"Right. You've seen the show, and discovered the unknown. You could really help by going away, if you're done. Or maybe, you have something else to do that you couldn't do yet."  
  
At Tomoyo's cynical voice, Eriol gave a mild smile, a small good-bye nod, and walked out.  
  
Finally getting him out of the way, misery and panic flooded into her mind.  
  
Tomoyo pulled at either sides of her short hair as she spun around the room, predicting wildly that Eriol must've left the dorm building by now and screaming her head off.  
  
Eriol's soft, pleasant smile faded as soon as the door closed behind him. He pushed his back against the wall, a vain attempt to push the wall down. Leaning his head back, he slowly calmed his throbbing temples. His breath had suddenly become rough. His heart was beating madly, and his face heated up.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji… Tom… Daidouji…"  
  
Eriol quietly repeated the names under his breath, wondering why he had never realized the names were so familiar.  
  
"He was a girl… Tom was Tomoyo…"  
  
He whispered, and started to laugh.  
  
Damn. Nothing was being improved. Everything only went from bad to worse. No. Nothing was being improved. Everything was bad. Eriol now laughed at the irony of it all. He had run for nothing. To escape nothing.  
  
His laughs faded as he slid down and crumpled in a heap on the floor. An image of Tomoyo's surprised look when she spotted him, as well as her wide eyes though her face desperately tried to keep calm. He smiled. The images went so well with her frustrated scream moments ago.  
  
He heard unfamiliar rock music. He frowned and reached for his pockets. Oh no, not again. Yuki always changed his ringtone to some sort of rock music he found too much of a noise. Eriol had intended to be as simple as he could for as long as he could stand it.  
  
As he gathered his fingers to open the flap, he took a short glance at the number on the frame and stopped. Sighing, Eriol pushed himself up. He put the noisy phone back into his pocket as he walked away.  
  
"You don't look alright! What's wrong! I haven't seen you for such a long time! You look so pale! Oh no, you're not sick, are you? Gee, you really do look weird. Maybe it's just your hair. You seriously need some gel. Should I go get some from the shop downstairs?"  
  
"Go away. You're at a boy's school."  
  
Tomoyo pushed Sumi away, an irritated look casting over her face. She had been worried about Jay's visit as well as Eriol's discovery. There were no words to describe how horrible she'd been feeling.  
  
"Tom!! I think you're dying! Tom!! Can you hear me?!!!"  
  
Sumi suddenly screamed, and put her hand on Tomoyo's forehead. She gasped.  
  
"You ARE dying! You have lots of worries! Oh no! stress is the best thing to die of! You can't! You just can't leave me yet! Tom! Don't leave me! No.. nono… it's not a time for this. I need to get you to a hospital, quick."  
  
Tomoyo sighed as Sumi hopped around, her eyes widened in fear that Tomoyo would drop dead on spot.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I am NOT dying."  
  
Sumi looked at her with tearful eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, you are, darling. There are plentiful of symptoms for signs of premature death."  
  
Tomoyo laid a hand on Sumi's quick moving head.  
  
"Cool. You've only missed me for 11 hours. Not a long time. I'm pale. I always have been. Not a symptom of sickness. I look fine. I don't look weird. It's only your eyes. Only too obvious."  
  
She paused. Sumi still looked up at her with worried eyes, but she calmed down a bit.  
  
"No symptoms of premature death."  
  
Tomoyo looked into Sumi's blue eyes, checking for signs of confusion, just incase she didn't get it. Nope. They were still sparkling with inspiration of death.  
  
"You never know when you're going to die, Tom!"  
  
Sumi insisted.  
  
"Sumi, you-"  
  
"SUGAR!!!!!"  
  
Sumi cut in indignantly. Tomoyo ignored her, secretly grinning.  
  
"Don't cut in. Sumi, you're-"  
  
"SUGAR!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, and looked down at Sumi with a simpleton look on her face. That's what happened to people around Sumi. Their mental age dropped down to level hers.  
  
"Look, you really don't need to be ashamed of you're real name."  
  
Sumi pouted, a sign she intended people to interpret as a refusal of listening. Of course, no one got it unless she told them so.  
  
"Honest. I love the name Sumi. I always wished I had been named Sumi."  
  
"Yeah right. You can be Sumi. I'll be Sugar. Just go on with what you were saying."  
  
So much for that. Tomoyo shrugged, marveling at the fact that the female races of human did not succumb to opinions of their loved ones. She couldn't remember anytime she did that to Jay!  
  
"Anyway, I was just going to say that you were accusing me of-"  
  
Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence. Sumi looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Yuki!!!! Thank GOD!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked, and held fast onto Yuki's sleeve. Yuki grinned, taking Tomoyo under his invisible wings of comfort and defense from Sumi. He was holding a snapshot camera, and had several instant snapshots in his hand.  
  
Tomoyo held on to her last escape route from Sumi.  
  
"Yuki, where are you going?"  
  
"Erm, I'm just going to take some photos to send to my parents-"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Tomoyo cut in quickly. Sumi cocked her head in confusion, deciding what Tomoyo was getting to.  
  
"Have you taken a picture of that place? No, of course you haven't! It's a very nice spot you know. Can't miss that one! Of course! You don't know where it is! I'll take you there!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned, and turned to Sumi.  
  
"Sorry, Sumi, I guess he needs my help quite a lot. My best friend, you know. I'll catch you another time, huh?"  
  
Saying that, Tomoyo ran, as fast as her legs could carry her with her fingers still caught around Yuki's sleeves.  
  
"So, where are your parents?"  
  
"In Hong Kong. Business trip. They wanted me to send them pictures of the school."  
  
Yuki answered as they walked the paths in a park. The sun was going down, and the colours of the sunset were spectacular.  
  
"Hey, where are your parents, again?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only got a mum, remember? She's probably running through the Amazon Jungle by now."  
  
"Gee, dangerous."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Tomoyo replied quietly. Yuki cocked his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just said I'm worried about her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Big fat liar. Tomoyo called herself. Just then, she had a sudden thought hit her head as she looked at the side view of Yuki's pretty face.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Would it be alright to ask him about these sorts of things?  
  
"Um… what would you do?"  
  
"If?"  
  
"If you had a big, a really big secret, like… hiding your identity, and someone found out about it?"  
  
"Er, I don't know."  
  
"No. It's like, oh, never mind…"  
  
A short silence… followed by a growl of certain somebody's stomach.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Tomoyo managed a small nod. Yuki grinned.  
  
"Okay, suppose you want something more than the school cafeteria food. Come on, I'll treat you to something good tonight."  
  
"Gee Yuki, are we allowed doing this?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him sideways.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Yuki shrugged.  
  
"No, no… I mean, US? You treating me to goods tonight? I mean, like… TONIGHT?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yuki's confused look added to the amusement.  
  
"Oh, Yuki! I never knew you FELT that way before!"  
  
Tomoyo began running, knowing once Yuki got it, he won't forgive her.  
  
"Wha…?!! Oh! You idiot! You know I don't mean that!"  
  
The two boys, or rather, a boy and a girl in disguise as a boy, laughed as they ran.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo came to a halt. Yuki bashed into the back of Tomoyo, and muttered a genuine sorry mixed with a laugh, which she didn't respond to.  
  
Yuki followed Tomoyo's gaze to a bench, where a couple sat, whispering sweet words of love in each other's ears.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
Yuki called her, but Tomoyo couldn't hear anything.  
  
The couple sitting on the bench was an unbearable sight. And yet she stared at them, while Yuki had goosebumps up to his nose.  
  
It was Jay. Jay. Her Jay. Whispering the same love into her ears. Tomoyo watched, her mind blanked out, as Jay laughed and kissed the red headed girl.  
  
Yuki cocked his head and pulled at Tomoyo's sleeve.  
  
"Tom…?"  
  
No reply. By now Yuki was freaked out by this sudden reaction when Tom saw the over-affectionate couple.  
  
"Erm, Tom?"  
  
Still no reply. Yuki sighed.  
  
Tomoyo woke up into the reality as she heard a loud sigh, and the words,   
  
"I THOUGHT you were hungry."  
  
She remembered where she was, and what she was meant to be doing.  
  
Stupid. She was getting tears in her eyes. God, what would Yuki think of this?  
  
"Um, Yuki… I… you… er… I…"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. A big lump started forming in her throat. The tears were threatening to fall.  
  
Tomoyo gasped for breath. She grasped Yuki's camera and took a few photos of the couple, kissing.  
  
"Yuki… look… I'm… I'm really not… on my best…. Just… leave me for a moment… Okay..?"  
  
Tomoyo chocked the words out. Idiot. How silly she must look to Yuki. Almost crying because she saw an over-affectionate couple in the park. What an idiot.   
  
"Okay, I'll go grab a pizza and… be in our room. Just… take your time…. No worries!"  
  
Yuki said, quickly understanding the truth that Tom wanted to be left alone. He walked away after casting a puzzled glance at the couple.  
  
As soon as Yuki was out of sight, Tomoyo sat herself on a near bench hidden from the view of Jay and his girlfriend, and tried her best to stop herself from crying. Reaching for her back pockets, she pulled out her cellphone, and pressed '1'.  
  
Tomoyo could see from where she was that Jay was hesitating to pick up the phone. She cleared her throat, getting ready to talk to him.  
  
After what seemed two seconds, of the girl staring at the hesitant Jay with innocent eyes of hers, Jay gave that fabulous smile of his, stood up, moved to a side and opened the flap.  
  
"Hel-"  
  
"Oh JAY~~!!!"  
  
Tomoyo yelled as loud as she could. She saw Jay wince, and the girl cock her head in confusion.  
  
"Darling! Darling darling Jay!!!"  
  
"Er, hi!"  
  
Tomoyo felt something sharp jabbing pain at her heart. She suddenly remembered the song "Say my name" by Destiny's whatever. Jay was refusing to call her by her name.  
  
"Jay!"  
  
She called in a playful tone. Tears filled her found eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He WAS avoiding her name. Why didn't she ever notice this before? Why? He probably did this a long time ago again. And she never noticed.  
  
"Jay… What day are you coming to my school?"  
  
Silence. Tomoyo bit her lower lip to stop the tears falling.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Why not come right now? Where are you? I'll just go get you if you're around."  
  
A panicky silence. She could see him shuffling while the red headed girl sat, wondering who was holding him for this long.  
  
"Um… maybe not today, Tom- I, um… tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh… Tomorrow…"  
  
Tomoyo's vision blurred. How could he?  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Tomoyo saw Jay breathing a sigh of relief, and a sudden burst of anger thrust up within her.  
  
"Oh, Jay!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You suck."  
  
A pause. She heard Jay suck a deep breath in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Idiot. I'm breaking up with you."  
  
A tear slid down her face. And another.   
  
"Hey, listen. Hey!"  
  
She silently chocked on her tears as she slowly took her ears off the cellphone.  
  
"I won't miss you."  
  
She whispered. Jay's yelling could be heard distantly from the phone as she closed it.  
  
Tomoyo cried. She cried her heart out. Jay was gone. She pushed him away. The sudden anger faded away and misery flooded her heart.  
  
For the first time in her life, Tomoyo Daidouji cried because of a guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay… *sniffsniff*  
  
I meant to make it really sad, and you know…  
  
But it really was the only way to get E+T…  
  
Hey, anyway… things to ponder about…  
  
1. What on earth was Eriol talking about after he came out of the room?  
  
2. How is E+T going to be achieved at this rate?  
  
3. What happened to Eli?  
  
Hehe… please leave a review!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!_!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 When she moved in with him!

Hihi!!!  
  
Ah... glad to be back... and yet, painful!!  
  
Sorry guys, to keep you waiting for almost half a year!!! (smack smack!!!)  
  
I know excuses wont do, but I was just not myself the last many weeks of term 2. We had things every lunchtime, and rehearsals after school Friday and Saturday afternoons, which were the only times that I had the chance to write fanfiction...;; SO SORRY!!! (Friday afternoons still not free, but Saturdays are... at least for now, quite clear.)  
  
During the holidays I tried to heal my wrist and fingers... I reckon I'm going to get arthritis in them or something. Too much typing, for reports, homework, etc. I couldn't carry heavy stuff and I needed my hands for a lot of things... (I even had them wrapped up when times were "hard") my middleindex finger joints were rather painful as well, and still nothing's perfect... sigh... but as long as I don't do TOO much, I'll survive..  
  
Um.. hope you enjoy this chappie!!!  
  
I LUV U GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tomoyo sighed. The silence for the last two weeks provided her with nothing but useless and miserable time to think. Time to think about Jay and their broken relationship and their past memories... so sweet and beautiful...  
  
But silence wasn't all that she was given.  
  
"Tom, you are honestly so gloomy these days! What on earth has gotten into you!"  
  
If Tomoyo never bargained for silence, then she definitely DIDN'T bargain for Sumi.  
  
"You're not responding... honestly, I KNEW you shouldn't have declined my offer to take you to the hospital when I said you were dying!"  
  
"Sumi..."  
  
"Sugar!"  
  
Tomoyo paused in her steps. Sumi snapped back almost instantly, giving Tomoyo a small fright. She was totally off-guard these days.  
  
"Sugar, just leave me alone..."  
  
A gasp. That was all Sugar gave in return.  
  
"You... you called me Sugar!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed inwardly. Great. Now she was going to go on and on about how happy she was now that her real name was finally realized by her greatest love of all.  
  
"It's like, oh my GOD! I'm so happy I could die-"  
  
"Please do."  
  
Tomoyo murmured. Sumi stopped in the middle of her sentence, looking expectantly at Tomoyo.  
  
"What was that? I just missed it."  
  
"Nothing! Nothing..."  
  
Sumi gave a big smile.  
  
"Anyways, I'm so happy that my real name has actually been accepted and realized by my greatest love of all! Do you know who that is?"  
  
Sumi asked with a great wave of excitement in her voice. Somewhat like a nursery teacher talking a five-year-old, asking really obvious questions.  
  
"Me."  
  
Tomoyo answered flatly. As predicted, Sumi showed her pleasure with a glowing smile.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Then Sumi looked around. The two walked in silence for almost a full two seconds before Sumi began talking again. A world record. Tomoyo was amazed at the longest silence Sumi had for the last month or so she had been talking to her.  
  
"Look, Tomoyo! Lookies!"  
  
A child. Simple minded, always finding something new and interesting.  
  
"Oh... what is it?"  
  
A parent or guardian. Knows it's annoying, but always plays along with the child's game.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Tomoyo's fake grin disappeared before Sumi's sentence even began. It seemed eyes were quicker than voice.  
  
It was Eriol. He was leaning against someone's brick wall, talking to someone on his phone. If one thing was much, much more different than the usual Eriol, it was the fact that the light, tranquil atmosphere around him was there no more. He looked more serious, heavy, and, if Tomoyo could add, angry. Rather infuriated.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Eriol!"  
  
Before Tomoyo could stop her, Sumi called Eriol in her usual weightless way, and he turned around. His eyes met hers for the first time in 2 weeks. First time after Tomoyo got discovered.  
  
But, unlike Tomoyo's eyes gave way by shivering slightly, Eriol's eyes looked empty and completely wiped out of all memories. But he gave a wide smile as his lips moved to talk into the phone he held to his ear. The smile was empty and meaningless. Why hadn't she ever noticed this before? Eriol. He was never the center of her observations until now. Of the millions of times Tomoyo and Yuki found Eriol with a phone to his ear, she never bothered to notice what kind of smiles his were.  
  
Eriol shut the flap as Tomoyo and Sumi approached. He then gave them a smile. Almost a smile, anyway.  
  
"Hi, Eriol!"  
  
Sumi yelled, and bounded towards him with Tomoyo towing behind her.  
  
"Hey, how are you two doing?"  
  
Eriol asked in his light voice. Tomoyo glared at his politeness. Eriol only smiled back.  
  
"Good! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank-you! What brings you ladies out here on this fine day?"  
  
Eriol asked politely. A gentleman... with a tongue full of venom!! Tomoyo's eyes sharpened towards him.  
  
"Ladies?"  
  
Sumi laughed playfully, and again, PLAYFULLY hit Tomoyo on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, TOM. He's playing, look!"  
  
Tomoyo was looking. And she could see how Eriol's smile was mild and kind like it always was. That ANNOYING smile! The most annoying and irritating smile in the whole wide world of mild and kind smiles!  
  
"Just a slip, Tom. I'm sorry."  
  
Eriol grinned, and his eyes met hers. Tomoyo instantly felt rather vexed at the thought of her sharing a "secret understanding" with HIM.  
  
But one think she had to admit, was that Eriol was an absolute gentleman. Perfect. Not her type, but certainly perfect.  
  
Maybe, if he had purple hair and purple eyes, Sumi might as well have chosen to chase him instead! Tomoyo thought unkindly.  
  
"I'm going. Got homework. Bye."  
  
Tomoyo said her words with sharp blades in them, and left.  
  
Well, at least, she TRIED to.  
  
"You can't leave now! We've only just met!"  
  
Sumi cried, and pulled Tomoyo back with her arm.  
  
'Well,' Tomoyo thought, 'Maybe you don't realize that you've been hugging my arm for nearly four hours now.'  
  
A strong rock music interrupted Tomoyo's flow of thought. Tomoyo thanked mother earth and god that her phone rang just in time. Hopefully it was Yuki. Or maybe Sakura. She didn't know. But never mind, because her phone had rung.  
  
Tomoyo, with a wide grin, reached for her cellphone in her back pocket when the ringing stopped. Tomoyo froze as well.  
  
The phone call couldn't have stopped. It was the only way she had out of this meddling situation! The only lifeline...  
  
"Why didn't you answer it?"  
  
Tomoyo heard Sumi's curious voice. She pulled her head up as she began to answer,  
  
"I didn't. I-"  
  
Then she saw Eriol putting his cellphone back into his pockets, the battery detached from the body.  
  
"It's a prank call."  
  
Vexed at the thought of sharing the same ringtone with Eriol, Tomoyo shot him a glare.  
  
"How do you know it's a prank call if you haven't answered it yet!"  
  
"I just do."  
  
Eriol answered coolly. He appeared to be not very caring of the caller who could have just lost his spirits because they couldn't prank call. Tomoyo began to think of all the utmost absurd prank calls she could do on him. She studied the slowly changing face of Eriol, and laughed inwardly as his face paled and turned more serious.  
  
'I bet you can feel the terrible tricks I'm planning now... oh, you'll never get to live through them all! I'm so superior!'  
  
Just then, as Tomoyo repeated to herself how superior herself was, the same rock music rang in their ears.  
  
Knowing for sure that this was for her, Tomoyo checked the frame for the caller number.  
  
Her face hardened. Unfamliar... and yet somehow familiar... it must be in her address book because the number appeared with a heart above it.  
  
Tomoyo decided it would be unsafe for her to take the call. Who knows who it could be?  
  
She put on a pleasant deep voice.  
  
"Hello. You have reached, 014-xxx-xxxx. The owner is unable to take the call now, so please leave a message after the tone, and press 1. Beep-"  
  
She could see Sumi's curiosity and Eriol's amusement, but she really didn't care.  
  
But the moment she heard the voice at the other side of the line, she knew that she actually DID care.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, it's your mummy, yes, it's Sonomi. Since you can't pick up the phone right now, I'm sure you're studying very hard at the library or something and left your phone behind in your dorm. I'm having a wonderful time around the world and now I'm in Australia. I hope you weren't much surprised or disappointed in me because I sold-"  
  
"Beep! If you want to re-record, press one. If you want to make your message urgent, press two. If you want to listen to your messa-"  
  
Crap. Tomoyo couldn't repeat what her mother said! And not in this unbearable voice!  
  
"-ge, press three........... if.... If you want to hang up, press four."  
  
Beep. A number pressed. Suddenly, three drops of sweat appeared neatly on Tomoyo's forehead.  
  
How was she supposed to know what number "Beep" was?  
  
Tomoyo chose to stay silent. Soon, she heard Sonomi's puzzled voice.  
  
"That's funny... I'm sure I pressed two..."  
  
Two... it was as if a lightning bulb struck her. Tomoyo began.  
  
"Thank you for calling. Good-"  
  
"Hm... isn't number two making my message urgent?"  
  
"You're message has been..."  
  
Tomoyo stopped. Damn. She was caught.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Sonomi asked. Tomoyo glared at no one in particular, and saw that Sumi was glued to the other side of her cellphone, trying to eavesdrop, and Eriol still had the unbearable smile of amusement on his face.  
  
"Not very well, thanks to you."  
  
She answered coldly, making her voice as unwelcome as possible. She desperately tried to push Sumi away just incase she really did hear something. Typical Sonomi to call at this time of the day. Great timing.  
  
"Oh sweet, it was only a-"  
  
"I've got to go! The bell's just rung! Sorry! Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo slammed the phone shut. She could feel the eyes of Eriol and Sumi still upon her. She shrugged. Just as she was about to slip the phone back into her pockets, it rang again.  
  
'It couldn't be her.' Tomoyo thought as she looked at the frame. No... it wasn't the same number. Who on earth could this be?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. This is the Starlight Hospital."  
  
Hospital? Tomoyo frowned. Was it one of the girls? She made sure they wouldn't make a move on anyone until she made the great comeback.  
  
"Yes... okay..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but please come quickly to the emergency room. Mr Kobayashi Yuki has just been involved in a fatal car accident and-"  
  
"What?!!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed. Yuki!  
  
"He's in the emergency room now, please-"  
  
"One second, where is this hospital? I mean, where is..."  
  
Panic began rising in her heart. Just then, a firm hand grabbed Tomoyo's shoulder. She turned. Eriol was looking down at her, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Starlight hospital."  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
"Thanks for calling, I'll be there in a mom."  
  
Tomoyo thanked the nurse. Something she had learnt from Yuki the gentleman. She shut the flap, and looked up at Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked down at her, cocking his head slightly to the left.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Dunno. It's Yuki. Where is this hospital?"  
  
"I'm coming!! I'm coming as well!"  
  
Sumi cried and pulled at Tomoyo's sleeves. Tomoyo put on the most annoyed looking look she could, and face Sumi.  
  
"No. You don't know Yuki. Yuki doesn't know you."  
  
"Yes I do! Yes he does!!! I'm coming!!!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and without thinking she quickly grabbed Eriol's sleeve. She ignored Sumi's cries as she reached up to his ears and muttered under her breath,  
  
"Run. NOW!!!!"  
  
And with that, the two took off.  
  
"I'm telling on you, Tom Daidouji!!!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she heard Sumi's voice get smaller and smaller. Soon, she let go of Eriol's sleeve and halted to a stop.  
  
"So, where are we? Where's this hospital?"  
  
Eriol stared at her for a moment, until for some very really weird reason, Tomoyo felt her face heat up. What was this nonsense? What was wrong with her?  
  
Of course, she'd just been running. It was natural for her to be heated up. No matter how fit she was, yes, it was natural for her face to heat up.  
  
Eriol grinned at her. Tomoyo almost grinned back, but soon realized she already was grinning, and instead, forced her face to change to a disgusted expression.  
  
"You're looking up at it."  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
It was just as she finished the sentence that she spotted the tall building with the name "Starlight Hospital".  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tomoyo tried to look sheepish, but her face just burned again. There was something seriously wrong with her. She decided to get a check-up while she was at the hospital.

.

.

.

"Yuki!!!!!!!! Where are you! Don't die! I couldn't live without you! Yuki!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked as she ran around the hospital wings, not knowing where to go and feeling like a lost lamb. She had never before been to a hospital. Even with all the fights and stuff, she never came to the hospital. It was all thanks to Sonomi, ONCE AGAIN.  
  
She was the one who never allowed Tomoyo to the hospital, and got her treated at home by her aunt who was a doctor.  
  
As she blamed her mother mercilessly for her lack of knowledge in a public hospital, Tomoyo ran blindly.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
A warm voice and a warm hand, both reaching her at the same time. Tomoyo looked up, surprised to find she had tears in her eyes, somehow not very surprised to find Eriol looking down at her with a seriously concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"It's this way."  
  
He smiled, and with his hands still on her shoulders, guided her to the reception on the first floor.  
  
The lady at the reception looked up, and instantly smiled when she saw Eriol.  
  
"Hello. What can I do for you?"  
  
Eriol smiled. Tomoyo's face crumpled. Was Eriol really everyone's perfect guy except for Tomoyo?  
  
"We're looking for Kobayashi Yuki... he came in this afternoon with a car accident..."  
  
"Oh yes. Number 482, on the fourth floor."  
  
The nurse answered pleasantly, and winked at Eriol. Tomoyo seriously considered throwing up at her face, but quickly reconsidered. Eriol smiled back, but didn't return the wink. Turning around and walking towards the elevator, he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders rather than put his hands on them. Tomoyo winced, and struggled with absolutely no will to escape this warm prison. Eriol bent down and his lips were so close to her ears that she could hear his soft breathing, nice and loud. Her cheeks burned, once again.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
She muttered, and cringed, like a turtle pulling its neck into its shell.  
  
"Shush." Eriol whispered, and with a smirk, blew softly onto her neck. She felt a sudden urge to push out of his arms and wring his neck, but resisted this wonderful temptation. Seeing as this was a hospital, he would survive and she would not. His whispers continued, this time rather playfully.  
  
"The elevator's right next to the psychology department... we don't want to lose you there."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
With a hearty laugh, Eriol boarded the elevator, taking Tomoyo along as he did. All the way up to the fourth floor, Eriol continued to laugh, and Tomoyo was just plain confused at the fact that Eriol was laughing so much over a not so funny joke.  
  
The elevator door opened. She moved her eyes up, ready to get off. A gasp. Not from her, but from someone else.  
  
"Master? What are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the older man, then at Eriol, who looked up and eventually stopped laughing. Actually, the very presence of this man seemed to drown the life out of Eriol. His smile faded, along with the rare flush in his face.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Tomoyo asked, feeling she had to somehow put a stop to this silence and visit Yuki, quick. Eriol frowned, and silenced her by not replying. The man looked at Eriol, then at Tomoyo. His eyes quickly jumped sparks of suspicion. Eriol opened his mouth.  
  
"Do you know what room he's in?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tomoyo asked back, wondering whether he had asked her.  
  
"Room number."  
  
"Er... 4... 4..."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes wandered, escaping that hard look from Eriol. What, she was never good with numbers. He ought to know that by now.  
  
"Wait there for a few minutes."  
  
Eriol pointed to a dark corner. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Master!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were about to start a powerful glare-fight if the man didn't cut in. They both turned to look at him.  
  
"You must return home tonight. Your father-"  
  
"Jem!"  
  
Eriol suddenly yelled, and Tomoyo frowned. Who the hell was Jem?  
  
"Jem!"  
  
Eriol repeated, shaking Tomoyo's shoulders.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Go find Mina's room. Okay? It was 480 something. I'm sure. Just go. Okay?"  
  
Tomoyo, slightly grasping the idea of herself being called Jem, cocked her head to the side again.  
  
"Mina-"  
  
"Mina. Go on. I'll catch up soon."  
  
Getting the feel of this guess-my-name game, Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Okay. Cya later, MATE!"  
  
Tomoyo said, and slapped Eriol on his back before strutting past the man. Now that she noticed it, he looked somewhat like those Mafia guys. All dressed in black.  
  
"Master..."  
  
He started, just as Tomoyo turned the corner. She didn't think it would be wise to eavesdrop, and anyway she couldn't hear them from here. They were speaking in low voices, and the only thing she COULD do was go look for Yuki, a.k.a. Mina.  
  
479... 480... 481... 482...  
  
"Aha! Found you!"  
  
Tomoyo cried as she opened the door to room 482. At this rate, it was easier to find Yuki than to work out that name game. She still didn't see why Eriol chose to play that game at that time, at that point.  
  
She opened the door and walked in. She didn't have to look around, that's for certain. Yuki was lying on the first bed in the room, and he smiled weakly when he saw her.  
  
"Yuki!!"  
  
Tomoyo nearly cried, and she ran to his side.  
  
"What have you done to yourself! You great big fat idiot!"  
  
"Just a fractured bone and a little damage to my left shoulder."  
  
Yuki smiled. Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Tom, calm down. You don't need to cry."  
  
"No one said I needed to or else the world would fall on me! This is pure tears from all the worry you've caused me! Now I'm going to get premature wrinkles all over my face!"  
  
Yuki laughed. Tomoyo cried harder.  
  
It seemed to be the second time she cried because of a guy. Actually, this time was much meaningful than that time she cried because of... urgh, she didn't even want to think about it. It just hurt too much.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. Sometimes you're such a sissy boy, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up. Sharply.  
  
"You sorta act like a girl. But it's okay. You're er.. manly, most of the time."  
  
Yuki smiled rather tentatively, as if regretting every saying it.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So!"  
  
Yuki raised his voice, an attempt to change the topic.  
  
"Are you here alone?"  
  
That brought Tomoyo's mind back to proper problems. She remembered how she left Eriol out there in the corridor with that creepy guy. Calling him a master.  
  
"Actually, I came here with-"  
  
"I came with her, I mean, him."  
  
A voice came from the doorway, undoubtedly Eriol, seeing as he got her current gender mixed up, AGAIN.  
  
"Ayo, Eriol."  
  
"Ayo, Yuki. How are you feeling?"  
  
Eriol's pleasant smile returned. Tomoyo grimaced. She was NEVER going to get used to that smile of his. It was somehow TOO pleasant.  
  
"Good. Thanks for coming you-"  
  
Just then, breaking the smooth flow of things, the noisy rock music began. The three all reached for their cell phones.  
  
"Hello?" The three chimed, and only one got the answer.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol slowly brought their phone down and back into their pockets as Yuki sent them a glance of amusement while talking on the phone.  
  
"Um... uh huh, okay... but... um... yeah... but... um... but still... er... okay... okay..."  
  
"Nice conversation."  
  
Tomoyo grumbled, and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Um... Tom...?"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
She looked at Yuki, and he was looking rather sorry. Tomoyo felt a premonition coming and shivered a little.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yuki. What is it?"  
  
"I'm very truly sorry, but Tom..."  
  
Yuki looked down, fiddled with his fingernails and looked up at Tomoyo again. His eyes dulled.  
  
"...Tom... you have to move out..."  
  
"...what?!!"  
  
Tomoyo gasped at this sudden announcement. Yuki hung his head.  
  
"The dorms are automatically booked for someone else to use when I'm not there. I can't return to school for a week or so and since you're not fully booked in, they're going to give it to other two students for a while."  
  
"Bu, but..."  
  
"I... I can't return to the dorms until I get this cast off, and it's going to take till the end of this term. My mother's going to take me to her house till I get it off."  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Great. She was being abandoned by her best friend! This could not be true.  
  
"I have nowhere else to stay."  
  
Tomoyo announced, and sat down on a seat. The three sat in silence.  
  
"I could take you in."  
  
A warm voice rang in her ears. She knew who it was. And NO WAY...  
  
"That's a great idea! I wouldn't feel a hint of guilt if you did take him in! I'd know he'd be okay at your house! Could you really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Um, hello?' Tomoyo thought, rather annoyed. 'Anybody actually thinking about me here? Because I know, and actually HE knows that I will never be okay at his house and that I would somehow make you feel buckets of guilt if he took me in?'  
  
"Yuki-"  
  
"Thanks Tom! I'll tell mum to pack your stuff as well while she packs mine."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
At Yuki's confused face, contrasting so much with Eriol's pleasant smile still stuck on his face, Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"No... I'll pack it before she comes."  
  
"Well, she's going right now..."  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
"You can go if..."  
  
Without another word, Tomoyo dashed out of the room.  
  
What would Yuki's mum think if she found a box of tampons and rolls of binding and girl's panties in her son's room mate's bag? Not so much of pleasant things, Tomoyo bet.

.

.

.

"Great..."  
  
Here she was, hardly believing she was here.  
  
Why, WHY!!!! Did it have to be him?  
  
Tomoyo managed to carry her many suitcases here, so now all she had to do was press the doorbell. Why? Because she had to get in. Why? Because the night was near. Why? Because the sun went down, you idiot!  
  
Tomoyo pinched herself, and clung to her head. Why was life so hard on her? What did she do to life that it made her feel so miserable?  
  
Banging her head on the wall, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Eriol. She stopped.  
  
"What are you doing out here? How did you know I was here?"  
  
Tomoyo asked accusingly. As if he wasn't supposed to do what he did. Eriol shrugged, his face not wearing that sickening pleasant smile, but nothing at all.  
  
"I didn't. Except somebody kept banging their head on my doorbell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Tomoyo grinned sheepishly, and was much taken aback by no response from Eriol. She suddenly wondered whether there was something that could be wrong with him.  
  
"Um... so..."  
  
Tomoyo looked down. It was impossible talking to a non-responding Eriol. He probably didn't listen properly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up, and saw that Eriol's smile was back again. He grinned. YUCK.  
  
"Oh no! What am I doing, making you stand here! Let's get you inside and warmed up."  
  
The very image of him massaging her back came to her. She shuddered, and shook it off. Her thoughts ran in a rather wild way these days.  
  
"Um... maybe not..."  
  
Tomoyo muttered, and Eriol, halfway to the suitcases, looked back at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was just so clear to her that he never meant it in the way she imagined it. That was when Tomoyo realized the weather was rather cool.  
  
"Um... Let's go inside!!!"  
  
She fake-grinned, and grabbed two suitcases as Eriol walked past her carrying four.  
  
She sighed as he disappeared behind the doorway.  
  
Did she have to live with this two sided figure for the rest of her days here?

.

.

.

"You know what?"  
  
Tomoyo said, standing up. Eriol looked up at her. They were having dinner, and she just thought she should make the lines clear as crystal.  
  
"I have some proposals to make."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Not the type of response she's expect, but okay.  
  
"First, I will not touch alchohol while I take residence in this place, second, I shall not accept skin contact a.k.a. perverting of any kind, and third, I-"  
  
Tomoyo stopped when she heard a loud snort from Eriol. She looked down at him, her face straight. He looked up at her, trying to keep his face straight, but failing. He motioned her to go on.  
  
"Third, I say that I sleep in your bed, seeing as there is, only one."  
  
Eriol laughed. A nice, free kind of laugh.  
  
"Um, is it time for objections yet?"  
  
"Objections?"  
  
"When someone makes a proposal, the others have a chance to object."  
  
Tomoyo's brain rolled. She nodded.  
  
"If you'd like to make any objections, please come forward right now."  
  
Eriol stood up, and Tomoyo sat down. He looked straight down at her, and she looked straight up at him.  
  
"Well, first of all, this is my house. You're the guest. Therefore, you do what I want you to do."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol could not be doing this to her!  
  
"Yes way. You're on the sofa."  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. Was this really the nice, gentleman Eriol she always dissed so much? Had he always been this... cruel?  
  
Just as Tomoyo opened her mouth to resist, the ever so comforting rock music rocked in their ears. Eriol reached for his phone. And to Tomoyo's absolutely NO surprise, he took the battery out and threw it into the sink. Tomoyo stared, dumbstruck.  
  
"What? Why did you just do that?"  
  
Eriol glanced at her, grinned a rather evil grin and suddenly lowered his head, so that their foreheads were barely touching. Tomoyo felt her cheeks beginning to burn, along with the tickling of his warm breath on her neck. Tomoyo tried to calm down her madly thumping heart, telling herself that tonight, she'd find the steak knife in one of the drawers and visit his room.  
  
"Don't push your nose into too much, Miss Daidouji,"  
  
Eriol whispered, an evil smirk making its way onto his lips. His voice was cold. Playful, but cold.  
  
"You'll learn too much."  
  
With that, he took off, waving a hand in the air and calling good-night, disappearing behind his door.  
  
"I'll never learn too much, you ass-hole!"  
  
Tomoyo yelled after his door closed, and was replied by silence. She sat down again, and sighed.  
  
Since WHEN did she become so useless with her fists? Since Sonomi put her in this situation... Tomoyo answered herself.

.

.

.

Tomoyo set her imaginary tent up in Eriol's living room. She lay down on the sofa, now moved to the middle of the room. Lying down and feeling her muscles relax, she held up the ruby necklace she had found behind the sofa.  
  
The ruby glowed even in the darkness of her tent, and the blood-red colour had a mysterious tint to it. Star of David. That's what the whole thing resembled. The ruby was set in the middle of a gold six-pointed star, hung by a find gold chain.  
  
Grinning, thinking what useless human failure Eriol was to leave it lying around, Tomoyo decided to keep it. Besides, he probably forgot about it, it was lying under a heap of dust and hairballs.  
  
She separated the chain to see how long it was, and the back of the pendant caught her eye. She turned it over. There, engraved on the smooth surface, were the letters: E, L, I.  
  
Tomoyo blinked. Then the blood drained from her face.  
  
Eli? What in the name of hell was his name doing on this... this... thing?  
  
Tomoyo took an instant dislike to this pendant, and she threw it in her bag. Still frowning with displeasure, she breathed deeply, and fell asleep.

.

.

.

Weeks passed by. School days passed quietly, even with Yuki's return. Yuki was now living at his house with his mother and a helper specially employed to help him and him only around the house. That was when Tomoyo realized, she wasn't the only one with a wealthy, and yet dreadfully cruel mother.  
  
Tomoyo also felt the evilness of Eriol seeping through her nowadays. His cell phone was ringing every two hours, and Tomoyo just didn't see the point of him keeping a mobile when he was always going to throw his batteries into the water. It wasn't that he never answered the phone calls. Once, only once, she had walked in on him in his room, talking in a quite.. SERIOUS manner, not to mention aggressive. It was a split second before, Eriol, noticing her gaping at the door, shut the flap and almost threw his whole room at her. After that, it had always been two lives in one house, under one room, separated by a wall of awkwardness and boredom.  
  
The only person who managed to be themselves was Sumi, and it was long since she was picked out of Tomoyo's human species list.

.

.

.

"Eriol!! I'm home!"  
  
Tomoyo called, and opened the door. Silence greeted her.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo tried again, and received absolutely no reply at all. She silenced. Nothing.  
  
"Eriol oh you stinking monster with two faces are you home?"  
  
Of course he wasn't. Tomoyo liked the new nicknames, and decided to diss him some more.  
  
"Eriol you do know that your kind, gentle smile is rather sickening, don't you? Eriol? Want to hear anymore? You do? Sure!"  
  
And so she went on, not realizing she was talking to herself, something she hated doing.  
  
Eventually the sun fell, and Eriol had still not returned. Tomoyo got ready for bed, and was rather worried. Would Eriol come in the middle of the night and kick her out of his room and bed altogether?  
  
That's right. She was lying in the middle of his bed, so content with the fact that Eriol was not at home to kick her out. Grinning from ear to ear, she slept soundly.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know. Of course she couldn't. Where Eriol could be, she didn't care. But the next morning, she found, to her nothingness, that she did.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Half was written before I stopped, half done during the last two days and nights... hehe...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! And have a nice day or a night, or whatever the time is wherever you are.  
  
Buckets of love,  
  
Pink Panther.


	9. Chapter 9 When she fessed up and the unw...

Hihi guys!

Ok. I'm an ass.  
I officially declare myself so.

Thanks to all you people who reviewed on my last chapter. You're the greatest! (Internet too slow...)

Believe me, this is the second to last chapter of Hegirl.

Great, huh?

Enjoy!

* * *

Eriol was missing.

He didn't return home that night, and he didn't the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after that day after, for that matter.

It was now four days since he had gone missing. And surprise, surprise… Tomoyo was worried sick to death.

"Where the HELL is he?" She screamed. Yuki understood her frustration, and patted her head lightly. Instinctively, she pushed his hand away.

"He'll be alright, wherever he is." Yuki assured, smiling lightly, yet still worried himself. Tomoyo snorted.

"Yeah right, he's probably tied up and left to starve to death somewhere cuz somebody didn't like his smile. Urgh! He's an excellent example of how human failures end up trying to achieve a high reputation with the smile that actually absolutely stinks!"

Hearing her infuriated words, Yuki laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She shouted, but Yuki laughed even more heartily. Tomoyo frowned. Since when did she become such an easy subject to laugh at? She had to stop this.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Tomoyo yelled, and slapped Yuki on his back. Yuki coughed, and quiet down. Tomoyo plunged into a pool of thoughts, once again.

Where could he be? Honestly, didn't he know that he had just left his home to the care of a fighting maniac that never cleaned or did washing before? Let alone, COOK FOOD!

"I'm going home." Tomoyo muttered, and picked up her bag. Yuki stared at her, and caught her wrist as she passed by. Unconscious of her doings, Tomoyo turned gracefully, grabbed Yuki's arm, and twisted it behind his back. A yell of pain, and Tomoyo, wide-eyed, let go. Yuki glared at her, rubbing his arm, but Tomoyo's eyes were blank and she didn't respond with an apology or anything. After glaring at her for a while without any response, Yuki sighed.

"Tom, I'm moving back to the school dorms next weekend."

Silence.

"Tom. I'm going back to the dorms. Tom? Are you listening?" Yuki waved his hands in front of her eyes, and a few seconds later, Tomoyo jerked.

"Huh? Sorry. I just missed what you said. What did you say?"

"Gees, Tom. I said I'm going back to the dorms this weekend. Wanna come and help me pack? You can come back as well, you know."

"Oh… I'll come and help if I can." Tomoyo replied absent-mindedly. She turned, slinging her bag on her right shoulder. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Right." Yuki replied, looking at her disappearing shape. He sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into Tom these days… Eriol seems to bother him a lot." Then his brows furrowed. "Eriol…"

Pulling his mobile out of his back pocket, Yuki dialed '3' and waited as he heard the rock music ringtone. The ringing stopped. Someone picked up the phone on the other side.

Not bothering to mutter a greeting, Yuki stayed silent. So did the person on the other side of the line. Finally, Yuki spoke up.

"Anything new, Eli?"

* * *

"We shall meet again! My fair lads! If we be destined, that is."

A drunk sailor. That's what she was.

"If our paths shall cross! We shall meet again! Till then, fair lads!"

Tomoyo called into the empty street. She turned, pivoted on spot, and hopped to one side then to the other.

"With my great smart machine, the navigator, I shall find my way home!"

She cried as she pulled out the pendant she'd found in Eriol's house. The jewel glimmered in the dim streetlight.

"Eriol, I'm HOME!" Tomoyo yelled as she entered through the door. No reply. Of course, he was missing!

Slamming the door behind her, she pushed her way though the cupboard to a bottle of whisky she'd spied last week. With the big bottle in her hand, she slumped down onto the sofa.

Tomoyo sat there, sipping the hot liquid for a few minutes before she began to doze off.

"That BEEP of a BEEP…" Tomoyo murmured in her half-consciousness. "All he thinks about is himself…"

There were footsteps outside the door. Tomoyo screwed up her face.

"And all he ever does is smile…"

The squeak of the door knob turning.

"That idiotic, I-know-it-all kind of smart-ass smile…"

Footsteps sounding much closer and much louder. At a sudden movement, Tomoyo turned towards the door.

There, stood someone. Tomoyo couldn't tell who it was. She really didn't care, either.

"Hello, and welcome!" She began with a slurred tongue, smiling and feeling sick. "Welcome, welcome. This isn't my house, so you can take whatever you want if you want. I tell you, it's not stealing. I give you permission."

A surprised sort of silence followed. Tomoyo continued to stare at the visitor, hoping she didn't sound too weird.

Then, a sudden burst of laughter sounded. Tomoyo suddenly felt wide awake. She knew this laugh… the rare, one-of-a-kind laugh.

Eriol!

"You ASSHOLE!" Tomoyo screamed, and jumped up. From all that whisky, she tilted, and fell straight into his arms. As she felt his arms around her, secure and warm, she smiled.

"You idiot, you stupid, damn, mean, bitchy…" She looked up, and saw Eriol's navy eyes smiling down at her. "Eriol!"

Suddenly, tears spurted from her eyes. She was SO emotional.

Clinging to his neck, hoping he won't push her away, she poured tears down his shirt.

"It's okay, Tom." Eriol said, lifting her up and sitting down on the couch with her on his lap.

"It's NOT okay, you idiot!" Tomoyo wailed. "And don't call me Tom! That stupid, bloody, idiotic name! I'm NOT Tom!"

Eriol smirked. "Okay, Little Miss Tomoyo. What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Tomoyo flailed helplessly.

"Oh, something must be wrong, or else you wouldn't break the code of conduct."

"What code of conduct? Fuck the code of conduct. Wrap it up with glad wrap and throw it down to burn in the fires of hell!" Tomoyo yelled, beating Eriol's chest with her fists. She wasn't fully conscious to note that she was strong enough to kill him when her emotion-meter was full.

Eriol stayed silent until she stopped beating. "Re-" Cough. False start. Eriol winced, and started again.

"Remember? You will not touch alcohol of any form under this roof, and no skin contact of any sort allowed."

Tears welled up again in Tomoyo's momentarily dried eyes.

"To HELL with it!" Tomoyo howled. She put her arms around Eriol's neck and sadly looked into his eyes.

"Eriol…"

"Hm?"

"I have another proposal to make…" She wished she hadn't drunk so much. It was making her dozy after all that crying.

"Go ahead!" He smiled. "But I can't guarantee it will be accepted."

"I think…" Tomoyo tried to focus her eyes on Eriol. But her eyelids just seemed so heavy. She blinked hard.

"…I really think…" She repeated, her eyes half closed. Eriol's smile grew. She looked so cute!

"…I love you…"

Eriol blinked. Something had just struck him, hard.

Tomoyo fell forwards, snuggling close up against him as she continued to murmur "…or something of that sort… you know… love, love, love… something like that…"

* * *

"Eriol…"

"Yeah?"

She just had to ask this question. She couldn't bear facing him without knowing the truth.

"Did I… do something last night?"

"Sure."

OH MY GOD. She knew it. She must've done something really embarrassing, cuz he was smirking so bad!

"Okay, whatever I did, I didn't mean to do that… wait a second, did I drink that!" Tomoyo stared, aghast, at the bottle of whisky lying round on the floor.

"Sure did." Eriol said, fixing his uniform tie. "The whole thing."

"I'm sorry!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Then, she thought: "Why the HELL am I saying SORRY!"

It must've been weird. Eriol was looking at her like she WAS weird.

"Is that what you were expecting? PAH! Sorry, but HELL NO."

Eriol turned and faced her. She felt her heart miss a beat.

"Tomoyo."

"Don't you bloody hell call me that name!"

"I wish you'd stop saying hell."

"Ha! Then I'll say it heaps! Hell hell hell hell…"

"How's heaven?"

Tomoyo scowled.

"It's a beautiful word." Eriol grinned. "Much more lovely than hell."

Tomoyo stood, bummed out. Is there fungi growing in his brain? Just as she was about to ask him, Eriol pulled her to his chest and ruffled her hair.

"Your hair's grown long, Tom. Better cut it off."

Tomoyo gave lame efforts to pull out, and to her surprise, he let her go.

To her even bigger surprise, she felt… disappointment.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Eriol!"

As they entered the school gates, Yuki and Sumi came rushing over. Giving Tomoyo a giant bear-hug, and clinging onto her, Sumi waved enthusiastically at Eriol.

"Sumi, I think you might want to let go."

"Tom, I don't really think so." Sumi said, and smiled up at Tomoyo. "Um… Tom?"

Sumi let go of her sweetheart. Witnessing the miracle, Eriol and Yuki faced them, and for a moment they all stared at her. Tomoyo's face was hard, with a twist of bitter anger and slight annoyance. It took a while before Eriol thought smart and followed her gaze…

To a lady walking towards them.

12cm high heels, a sexy dress and long blonde tresses.

Sonomi.

She stopped right in front of Tomoyo. Her face held a beautiful smile. Suddenly, she let out a scream of delight and flung herself onto her "son".

"Darling! I missed you SO much!" She planted a perfect kiss upon Tomoyo's lips.

Yuki and Eriol had to lift Sumi up in the air and wave her around a few times. She was fuming, and smoke was coming out of her ears.

Sonomi stepped back, her arm still around Tomoyo and wiping tears from her eyes.

"WHAT!" Tomoyo shouted. "are you doing here?"

Sonomi smiled beatifically. "I missed you so much. I love you."

"You forget the past so easily." Tomoyo glared at her. The PAST, you damnationing mother! The PAST!

"Who are these people?" Sonomi asked, bouncing side to side on her heels. "Oh, I like your eyes." Her hand touched Yuki's chest.

"You said EYES, not CHEST. Get OFF him!" Tomoyo pulled her away in exasperation. "Guys, this is mum. Mum, these are my friends."

At the word "mum", Sumi perked up. And released herself from Eriol's grasp immediately.

"Tom's mother?" She held out her hand to Sonomi, smiling. "I am your future daughter-in-law, Sumi."

Sonomi's delighted expression deleted what was left of Tomoyo's love for her mother. And for Sumi.

Sonomi took her hand graciously, and even pulled Sumi over and planted a lovely lipstick mark on her cheek. "Sonomi Daidouji."

"Shoo, Sumi. Shoo." Tomoyo pulled her away from the evil. Sumi, thought idiotic, wasn't a devil. She put her to the care of Yuki. "Sorry guys, go ahead. Tell what's-his-name I'm having a tearful reunion with my long-lost mother."

As they disappeared into the school building, Tomoyo turned to face her mother.

"Mum." She fiercely began. "I'm doing well, I breathe well, I eat well, I sleep well, I shit well, you have nothing to worry, why are you here?"

"Oh darling," Sonomi smiled. "I'm not worrying about that."

"There must be a reason why you are here."

"I just really missed my little boy." Sonomi cooed.

"I didn't really miss you at all." Tomoyo replied, but Sonomi didn't hear.

She shook her golden locks, and pulled out a 'Kill Tomoyo Daidouji' poster from her bag. It was from Tomoeda Girl's High.

"The only thing I'm really worried about right now…" For the tiniest moment, her eyes looked sympathetic. "…is how you're going to handle Tomoeda Girl's High next year."

* * *

Okay! That's all folks!

Next chapter will be up in a week or two. I SWEAR! (I'll slit meself if I don't do that.)

Last chapter of Hegirl! It's so exciting!> !

Please leave a review!

Tankies!


	10. Chapter 10 When everything was told and ...

Hello hello!

I am updating! (Finally, I'm updating after a week!)

This is lovely.

I had so many reviews, I actually kissed the computer screen.

Thanks girls/guys if there are any, you're all wonderful and beautiful that I hand over Orlando and Johnny and Leo to you reviewers!

Thank you to:

Tsubame

Starry

Dreaming Angels, Inc

Azn-anime-freak11

Animeflower

1Natsuyo1

lildevil666

hooty

snowangelofdeath

AniMeViEtGrl

I LUV YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Enjoy the last chapppie!

* * *

"WHAT!"

"I'm so sorry dear." Sonomi continued, not looking the tiniest bit like she's telling the truth. "But you were on the waiting list for three thousand years, and…"

"I was BORN almost 17 years ago!" Tomoyo screamed at her vilely. "YOU were born two thousand years ago! I have NOT been on the waiting list for three thousand years!"

"You wanted to go, Tomoyo." Sonomi smiled, looking as if that just ended the whole conversation. "You didn't like being a boy, remember?"

"I am NOT Tomo… argh! I will… you…" Tomoyo was lost for words.

But Sonomi was slightly confused. She thought she'd be nice for once. And nice meant she did something good. And doing something good meant she sent Tomoyo to Tomoeda Girl's High, and not to Rosmini Boy's.

It was only after she signed her up at the school and the head girl ran out of the meeting room screaming in vengeance that she noticed the "Kill Tomoyo Daidouji" poster on the wall.

She was completely and utterly innocent.

And that's what she told Tomoyo.

The effect was great.

It was better than Pp finding out the Great King Alexander was actually gay.

Tomoyo's face flashed purple, green, red, blue, orange, then to hot pink as the creepy "King Kong" OST soundtrack came on and lightning flashed in the suddenly darkened sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She yelled, and beat her chest. Just thank God it was bound.

* * *

The funniest thing is, Tomoyo thought. That his face should be the first thing in my mind when I heard that damnationing news… 

She was walking along the street towards home, (which is, of course, actually Eriol's home, and she's just a "boarder" there) and thinking about Sonomi and next year and next year and Eriol.

Tomoyo decided it was just the common panic reaction. When the face of the last person she saw springs to life in her mind after the shock.

But the last person she saw was the depressing sight of her beautiful mother.

OK. Tomoyo thought to herself.

"I like him." She said it aloud. OH MY GOD, she said it aloud!

It was like she was admitting to the whole nation on a stage, under the spotlight that she had clawed and purred at Eli before pouncing on him and let's not say the rest.

But this was worse. She had just admitted to herself that she was dressed up as a guy and falling for a double-faced, smart-ass-smile freak. It meant she was GAY.

Life is a crazy thing.

"I like him." She repeated to herself. And nearly beat her eyeballs out.

"I don't." She tried the plastic dagger from the drama room at her stomach, before she realized she said something right. "But I do."

She faced an open door. She stepped in, and took off her shoes. Eriol must be in.

Tomoyo thought for two seconds as she put her bag on the kitchen table. And decided she will give it a go.

Yes. She was going to tell him that she liked him.

For the first time in her life, she was going to do something called confessing.

Tomoyo was about to knock on his bedroom door when she heard his voice.

"Hide. They will come for you."

"And I thought you could protect me. That was a part of the whole deal."

Another voice. Calm, smooth, and cool. Even more so than Eriol's.

"The deal." Eriol repeated. Frowning, Tomoyo put her ear on the door.

"And a contract you violated."

"I was getting tired."

Tired? Tomoyo leaned on the door.

"Completely understandable." Came Eriol's mocking voice.

"And completely professional. I expect a blank cheq-"

Tomoyo fell. No really, she fell, right into the middle of their conversation. As she lay there, completely aware of the two sets of eyes boring down upon her, she thought: "SHIT!"

"Tomoyo." Two voices called her simultaneously.

She instantly looked up. And saw, to her surprise…

Eli.

"WHAT!" She jumped to her feet. "How the hell…"

It was then that she noticed he was not normal. He was different. AB-normal, in Eli's standards.

He looked hot.

That was so WRONG.

"I will go." Eli smirked, and suddenly planted a kiss on Eriol's cheek. Tomoyo's world CRASHED.

"Are you GAY!" She put on her idiosyncratic disgusted expression. Here was another person she needed to add to her "two-faced hotties" list.

For a moment, there was silence. Eli stood, with his hand positioned lightly upon Eriol's hips, and way too close to Eriol, who stood, completely expressionless.

Tomoyo strongly wanted to believe he was standing there, complete with shock and topped up with an open-eyed unconsciousness.

"Eriol!" Suddenly, fast footsteps at the door. Coming into the house, coming in, and successfully into the room. "Eli just-"

Here was another surprise.

Yuki.

"Um…" Tomoyo stared. "What's going on?" She looked from the puffed-out, equally caught-guilty Yuki, to Eli being homo-sexual then to Eriol, who just stood there looking stupefied.

"Everything's been done, Yuki." Eli smirked. "Well, most things. You're a bit late."

Yuki didn't reply. He just looked from Eriol to Eli to Tomoyo, then stopped. "Why is he…"

"Maybe there's something you both want to tell… _him._" Eli winked over at Tomoyo, who began to foam at the mouth, and left.

* * *

"You hired a guy to play a geek at school?" Tomoyo stormed into the house. 

Right. Now she heard everything. She and Yuki just held a national confessing moment. Every single bit of what she could make out from Yuki's weird speech was packed in what's left of her brain.

Eli was Eriol. In tedious detail, it was Eriol's given name. Escaping his Chinese-mafia father's violent grasp, he came to Japan. And making sure he wouldn't be found, he hired someone (Eli) to attend the school under his name, passport, etc. Those who hunted him down by his name would be completely deluded by the time they saw Eli.

Eli was great until they offered to pay him more money than Eriol was.

So he turned him in.

She found Eriol in his room and held up a hand.

"High-five, I think you rock."

Eriol didn't look up.

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, her hand right in his face and wondering if she should begin to glare.

"Well!"

Eriol didn't show any response. Annoyed, Tomoyo tapped his shoulder.

"Okay. So you liked Eli and didn't like being betrayed by him? Do we have more confession coming? Are you gay?"

Suddenly, Eriol looked straight at her.

And that was when she decided she herself didn't have anything to say anymore.

She wasn't that tasteless to like a gaybo like him.

No. She was too good.

He's not worth it.

Confession of her heart was a false alarm.

And this would take a long time to brainwash herself with.

"Go ahead, GAYBOY." Tomoyo glared. "Say something."

"Get out." Cold. He was cold.

"Uh, excuse me?" Tomoyo put on her underworld-princessy voice. "How about, SHUT UP?"

"Yuki's back in his dormitory. Get out of my house now."

"I believe it was you who adopted me in the first place?"

Suddenly, Eriol pushed Tomoyo against the wall. He was close. So close that she could feel his warm breath and thought he would kiss her.

She KNEW he would kiss her.

"No more fantasies, missy." Eriol's hard voice struck her eardrums. "I don't want you here."

* * *

beep!-

"Tom bro, it's your call." Yuki came out of the bathroom, half nude as always. He held the phone before her sleep-glued eyes. "It looks like Sumi."

"Argh…" Tomoyo groaned, and stretched her hand out, and felt all over Yuki's muscles before pretending to find his hand. It woke her up.

"Sumi?" Tomoyo put the phone to her ear.

It had been months since Tomoyo had been kicked out of Eriol's house.

And months since two seats were emptied in Sparky's class.

And the same months since Eli and Eriol moved away.

And everything was rolling along fine.

"Hi honey! Oh my GOD, it's like, we have a special telepathy or something! HOW did you know it was me!"

It had, also, been weeks since "Tom" started dating Sumi.

And weeks since Sumi replace Tomoyo on the "Must Kill" list of TDLG, Tom Daidouji Lover's Group. But Sumi seemed to cope with it just fine.

"Caller ID, Sum." Tomoyo lay back. "What do you want?"

"Oh come ON, Tom! It's our 50th anniversary!"

Tomoyo winced. "Sumi, we had our 40th and 44th anniversary parties just a few days ago."

"But 50th is supposed to be more special!" Sumi wailed sweetly. Or what was sweet to her own ears, probably. "It's the gold jubilee!" She whispered.

"Okay. Park. 12. Ciao." Tomoyo muttered, flapped the phone shut and threw it onto her bed before shuffling back under her covers.

"Tom, you're gonna be late to school!" Yuki yelled, fixing his tie and watching her from the reflection in the mirror. "You don't want Sparky (aka. Teacher with a prettily sparkling hairless head) on you on the last day of school."

"Oh, but I do!" Tomoyo moaned. "I do I do I do…"

"Shut up." Yuki threw her lunch box -filled with good food- at her. "Don't be late!"

"Of course not!" Tomoyo smiled as she heard the door shut behind him. She picked up her phone, and dialed a certain number that once saved her life and was going to keep it fun.

"Nice to hear you're alive, but it's class time!" The whisper of a certain clumsy auburn-haired girl came through.

"What a pity." Tomoyo tut-tutted. "It's the national wagging day, you idiot!"

"WHAT!"

"Come over. And bring my stuff!"

"I won't be two mins!"

Sakura was SO gullible.

* * *

Tomoyo was all ready to go, make up on her face, her boy's uniform transformed ultra-quickly into a cute girl's skirt, no more bindings and ever wanting to go to school. 

The only problem was her hair.

But Sakura declared her perfect (after throwing a bucket of curses at her), and that anyone would take one look at her and know she was a girl.

* * *

The bell had gone. She was late, one more time. 

One last time.

As she came rushing in through the narrowing school gates, the groundkeeper stared at her.

As she ran up the stairs, as she had always done, except this time with her extra-mini skirt flying, the passing school nurse stared at her.

As she opened the door to her class and stepped in, Sparky stared at her.

As she smiled evilly instead of apologetically, and made her way towards her seat, the whole class turned and stared at her with Sparky.

"Tom, why are you dressed like a girl?" Yuki whispered. His eyes ran over her, up and down, and widened. "Where the HELL did you get those fake boobs?"

"They're beautiful. I always knew you were crazy." Daisuke whispered from behind her. "Are they real? Like, did you have… the thing?"

"What thing?" Tomoyo asked, mildly interested.

"The inserts. Are they there for real?"

"Sure."

There were storms of whispers all throughout the classroom, saying she was gay, she was weird, this is surprising, she's hot, who is she, is today Halloween/April fool's, etc etc.

Sparky, who was staring at her with a blank expression on his face, rubbed his eyes.

"Um… excuse me," He stammered. "You are…?"

"Tom Daidouji." She fully enjoyed the gasps and surprised outbursts. "Attending your "officially stupid" class for the last time as my true self, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled.

Sparky looked down at the roll, looked back up at her again, looked down, and blinked.

Muttering the lamest excuse ever, he shook his head and exited the class.

"WOW." Someone let out a shout. Someone whistled at her from the back of the room.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." Tomoyo smiled, not looking any sorry at all. It was something in the genes. "At least we never did anything stupid." …like drinking beer and get into the same bed, somehow naked.

Tomoyo pushed the outrageous memory out of her mind.

"It's… it's ok." Yuki managed a small smile. He was still staring, rather uncomfortably, at what proved her to be a girl. Tomoyo could tell he was still in shock.

"You know what?" Daisuke tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and met his lips. His stomach met her fist.

After he recovered from his knockdown, Daisuke grinned at her.

"You're the coolest, sexiest, hottest girl ever."

"And now I think you're a complete asshole." Tomoyo replied.

"My first kiss was with Tomoyo Daidouji." He looked honoured. "I'm never brushing my teeth again!"

* * *

After threatening to send all her classmates to heaven if they didn't stop pouncing on her to kiss, Tomoyo made her way to meet Sumi. 

She was still in her shortened skirt uniform, make up and all.

Sumi spotted her, ran blindly (she could only have run BLINDLY) into Tomoyo's arms.

"I MISSED YOU!" She screamed. "Happy 50th!"

"Yay! Happy 50th!" Tomoyo imitated her.

"Tom, what have you been eating?" Sumi asked, her voice muffled from the hug.

"The same stuff you eat."

"You've got a rather large chest today." Sumi noted, still hugging.

Tomoyo loosened her arms on Sumi, and held her in front of herself.

"Well, you see, Sumi," She smiled casually. "I happen to be a girl."

* * *

"You can't go in!" 

"Since when? I can go in! She's my fiancé!"

Tomoyo sighed. Here she was. AGAIN.

She pressed the intercom button on her phone. "Let her in."

"Yes, Miss Daidouji." The secretary answered reluctantly.

"TOMOYO!" Sumi burst into the room, and threw her handbag on the couch. Then she threw herself onto Tomoyo.

"Sumi, get off!" Tomoyo threw her away onto the couch and began packing files into her briefcase.

It was five years since Tomoyo told her she was a girl.

It was five years Sumi tried persuading her…

"I booked Thursday for the operation."

…to have a transgender operation.

"You ruined my life!" She declared, after living a second with the news that HE was a girl. And instantly said, "I'll sue you if you don't have a sex change!"

So far, she hasn't signed the papers. She's still into persuading.

"I have a meeting that day." Tomoyo replied. She clicked the briefcase shut. She briskly moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting." Tomoyo waved her hand in the air. "Ciao for now!"

* * *

"What kind of benefactor wants to have a meeting at a café?" Tomoyo muttered as she walked into through the bell-ringing doors. 

After graduating from high school, Tomoyo went straight ahead, without University education (because she couldn't stand boy-girl societies) to establishing a toy factory of her own.

And her toy factory now rivaled the one of her mother's in the Japanese toy market.

It was her way of avenging.

Her newest products were the Evil Eli collection, but the carefully designed two-face toys were more costly to make than her previous works. So she needed another sponsor with more dollars.

Walking past the pot plant next to the door, she tripped. And fell into someone's arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She tried to stand up straight, but this person just wouldn't let her go.

"PERVERT!" Tomoyo screamed. And dug her fist into this person's stomach.

The guy flinched. But he wouldn't let her go.

Tomoyo could SO tell the whole café's eyes were upon them. She let out a long sigh. The guy sighed along with her. She took a deep breath. He smelled good.

"Let go."

Almost surprisingly, the strong arms holding her loosened, and she pushed herself out of his arms. She looked up, and saw…

Eriol.

"A nice surprise." She blinked.

"Lovely." He looked down at her. "You're hair's long."

"You." Tomoyo's expression suddenly hardened, as if she should've done that ages ago. "TRAITOR!"

"A pervert and a traitor? What am I, the most hate-able on earth?" Eriol laughed.

"You meaniopoos!"

"Your speech have been degraded." He observed.

Tomoyo shook her mentality. She must never play games with this guy. "Why the heaven are you here?"

"Heaven." Eriol's momentarily serious face broke into a smile. "That's sweet."

"And you most definitely are not." Tomoyo glared. "Please move away from my path as I need to attend a meeting."

"With me."

"No." Tomoyo tried to move forward, but Eriol blocked the way.

"You haven't grown." He scratched his chin.

"And you did?"

Tomoyo didn't need an answer to that. She just looked up at him and knew it.

"Good for you. Now MOVE because I have a meeting!"

"Oh, no need to hurry." Eriol smiled.

"Yes need to hurry. Move."

"I say no need. I'm your benefactor. I'm in no hurry to the meeting. It's okay."

Tomoyo stared up at him in disbelief. He smiled down at her.

"You know, there was something I was supposed to say a few years ago." He began, bending down so she didn't have to look so high up at him. "But I forgot to tell you."

"I always knew you lacked something." Tomoyo replied grimly. "A brain."

Eriol ignored her.

"Would you believe me…" A smile started on his face. "…if I told you now, that I had the biggest crush on you…"

He winked.

"…when you were a boy?"

* * *

**  
Ok**. Let's have an official **serious moment**. 

This is the official last chapter of He was a girl.

I had so much fun writing this fic, and spent/wasted a lot of time as well

Thank you to all my reviewers, you all rock me heart.

Lots of love to you all!  
-

NB. Pp's fanfic plans:

Ever heard of the Evil Mother's Trilogy?

Well here it is.

He was a girl, my other fic called Disguise (which was previously deleted several times,) and another fic not yet updated, makes up this Evil Mother's Trilogy.

I will be updating Disguise (New Edition) soon. It will be edited so my spelling mistakes from 2 years ago are fixed. I hope to update as regularly as possible.

Also, I will be soon updating an S+S fanfic called "Just married."

This is also a comedy, and I think you would get a good laugh from it. (Mainly because I wrote it when my brain was still fresh.)  
-

Please look out for Disguise and Just Married!

Love you all heaps and heaps!


End file.
